The Mystery of Anna Gray
by livingthefandomlifeallday
Summary: Anna Gray is normal-well, not really- teenage girl who lives with crappy foster parents. Bullied for her strange eye color, Anna decides to end it all. As she jumps from nearby cliffs to a storming ocean, she gets rescued by Loki. Loki has been banished to Earth as punishment. Anna and Loki must figure out what is happening in the strange town of Desert Falls. Bad title please read
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Thank you for deciding to give my story a chance. Please read and leave constructive criticism! This is a story about my OC Anna Gray, and what happens when she meets Loki of Asgard! **

**Rated T for language and violence, plus a thoughts of suicide. I don't own the Avengers, if I did, much would change. Please review and read! Hoping to add new chapters every week or so. Thanks!**

Loki stood at the foot of the golden throne in the Asgardian castle. His adoptive father, kidnapper, whatever he was sat on the elaborate throne with his staff_ Gungir_ at his side. Loki looked at his restraints, and knew that escape was hopeless. The handcuffs were designed to cancel out all Asgardian abilities, magical or physical. Loki was lacking in the latter, but he made up for it with his illusion abilities. As if the cuffs weren't enough, they also had chains extending from the cuffs to be held by trusted guards, and a metal collar around his neck, which was also connected to the cuffs by chains.

"Well, I don't think you have enough restraints, personally I would-"

"LOKI! YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE TO RECEIVE JUDGEMENT ON YOUR ACTIONS ON MIDGARD!" Odin interrupted.

"Do you mean the destruction of New York, or attempting to enslave all of humankind and become their king?" Loki asked condescendingly.

"Your actions are punishable by banishment or imprisonment! Make your choice, Laufeys-son!" Odin commanded.

"Such a tough decision really, I mean I could go for imprisonment, or eternal banishment. I think, however I will go with the banishment so I don't have to look at those god-awful outfits. I mean, the circles are a bit much." Loki chuckled.

"As you have chosen. LOKI LAUFEYS-SON OF JOTENHEIM, I ODIN, KING OF ASGARD, HEREBY BANISH YOU TO MIDGARD. TO THE TOWN OF DESERT FALLS. YOU SHALL LIVE UNSEEN AND UNHEARD BY THE MIDGARDIANS, NOR WILL YOU RETAIN ANY OF YOUR ABILITIES! YOU SHALL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR DAYS ON THE PLANET YOU SOUGHT TO ENSLAVE! AS I DECREE, SO SHALL IT BE DONE! I HEREBY BANISH YOU, LOKI LAUFEYS-SON OF JOTENHEIM!"

"Midguard? Earth? No! Please!" Loki pleaded.

"Take him to the Bifrost, and have him delivered to Midguard." Odin said, not even looking at Loki. Loki struggled and pleaded not to be sent to Earth, but Odin ignored him. The dozen guards escorted him to the bifrost and snapped a bracelet made from the same materials as the cuffs before they removed his restraints.

"What's this? I can't even use magic! How am I to survive!" Loke exclaimed. The guards ignored him, and Heimdall placed his sword into the slot that started the bifrost. Realizing that it was hopeless to fight, Loki stopped talking and just stood at the edge of the round chamber. He turned to face the Bifrost, and closed his eyes as he fell through the portal.

_Kill. Kill. DESTROY! _Anna jerked awake, panting and covered in sweat. All she could remember from her dream was death and rivers of blood. She got up and wobbled to the bathroom, her legs shaking. Anna splashed cold water on her face and the back of her neck. She rubbed her eyes and looked into the mirror. There she saw the source of her torment. Her burgundy colored eyes. She hated her eyes with a passion. Anna supposed that her eyes were the reason her mother had abandoned her to an orphanage, and eventual foster care. Her eyes were the reason she had been tossed from house to house, each one becoming more awful with each change. Her eyes contrasted with her pale skin, and ink black hair, making Anna stand out.

Anna quickly showered-the water was luke-warm at best, and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Hoping her foster parents were still asleep, Anna quietly grabbed a pop tart from the pantry. She heard the floorboards creak and knew that it wasn't her lucky day.

"What the hell d'ya think yer doin'?" a female voice asked.

"Getting breakfast." Anna replied coldly. She was in no mood to deal with her crap guardians this morning.

"And who said you could steal our food?" Ruth demanded. Anna turned around to face her foster mother. Ruth Good, the last name was definitely a misnomer, was standing between Anna and escape through the front door. Ruth was wearing a messy nightdress and had curlers in her bleached blonde hair.

"It's not stealing, Mrs. Ruth. You are required to feed me three times a day, remember?"

"Hmph. Ya need to ask, ya little bitch. Don't look at me like that! God, yer eyes are truly disturbing. Get out of mah sight." Ruth turned and shuffled back to her room. Sighing, Anna grabbed her backpack and walked out of the small one story house. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, Anna trudged to the bus stop in the humid Texas heat. Desert Falls was her most recent place of residence, and it was a tiny speck of a town on the Texas coast. The town didn't even have a beach, only cliffs.

Anna looked up and noticed the dark brooding clouds. With Texas's ever-changing weather, it could rain for five minutes, or get to a major thunderstorm. Only time would tell. As she waited at the bus stop, Anna wished she had packed her umbrella just in case. Ruth would yell at her if she came in wet and dripped in her house. By the time she arrived at Desert Falls High School, Anna already wished for the day to be over. Even though she had been attending DFHS for almost a year, she still received strange looks and rude comments on her eyes.

A feeling of hopelessness overtook her as she noticed her main bully strutting up the front steps. Monica Farrington was the queen bee and the mayor's daughter. She got away with almost everything and anything, from drinking to assaulting. Anna looked at the ground and tried to get past Monica and her bitch crew without them noticing her. Of course, her attempt failed miserably.

"Hey, vampire bitch! Hey, I'm talking to you, devil spawn. What do you think you're doing? Did you think you could get past me? Get over here." Monica called.

Anna looked over at Monica and her group of jocks and slutty cheerleaders, the ultimate stereotype. Monica was wearing a dress that barely covered her butt, and was probably supposed to be a shirt, and stripper heels. How she walked all day in those, Anna never knew. Anna kept moving forward into the school and blended with the crowd of students heading to class. Anna could hear Monica calling for her, and knew that she would pay for her actions later. Right about lunch time, to be specific.

The bell that ended third period sounded and Anna picked up her bag and headed for the cafeteria. While she was walking in the halls, she felt a burning pain on the back of her head, and then everything went black.

Anna woke up in a dingy classroom. Her heart sank when she noticed Monica and her two closest allies standing in front of her. Anna tried to sit up, but she felt too dizzy and her head was pounding too hard for her to move. She touched the back of her head and felt a warm liquid. She looked at her hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Hello vamp. How's your day been? Murder anyone yet?" Monica sniggered. Her clique giggled along with their queen.

"What do you want Monica?" Anna asked dazedly.

"Well, you were quite rude to me this morning. I only want you to pay for ignoring me." Monica smiled.

"What, did I embarrass you in front of your little group of followers? Did they abandon you just because a nobody like me ignored you? You poor thing." Anna stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Monica screamed and stomped on Anna's chest, making her lose her breath.

"I…never thought…that the queen…Monica would stoop so low to beat her own defenseless prey." Anna gasped.

"You're right. It would be a pity to ruin these new shoes. They are Louboutin after all." Monica motioned to her minions. They strode forward and began kicking Anna. Anna tried to curl into a defensive position, but she was yanked up by someone and held up. She could tell it was a guy keeping her up based on his strong grip. Suddenly, she became equivalent to a punching bag as Monica and her lackeys began beating her. After what seemed like forever, Anna was released and she fell to the floor. She gasped for breath and coughed up blood. She wiped her mouth and looked up to see that the group had left. Relieved, she allowed herself to succumb to unconciousness.

When she woke, Anna could tell that the school day was over because she could not hear any footsteps, and it was almost dark outside. Anna knew she was covered in bruises, and she knew that this would be the last straw for Ruth. Being late and injured would cause Ruth to call her handler, and send her to another home. Anna was sick of moving and sick of being bullied all day. Wiping tears from her eyes, Anna limped out of the school. Everybody had left, even the janitors. She walked into the nearby woods, determined to walk all the way to the cliffs.

Anna stumbled through the dark, falling more than once, bruising her already beaten body even more. It took her about an hour to reach the cliffs. It was hard to tell time since her bag and her phone had been taken to god knows where. Anna looked down at the rolling sea. She sat at the edge of the cliff, her legs dangling off the sheer edge. Anna recalled her crap life, from growing up at an orphanage and never being adopted, to being beaten like a dog, only hours ago. She knew that jumping would be a gift to everyone. People probably wouldn't even notice her absence. Deciding her fate, Anna stood up and looked down into the tumbling sea. Tears streamed down her face and Anna was sad that she didn't do more with her life. It was her god damn eyes fault, she thought.

Anna looked up at the night sky for what would be the last time, when she saw the blinding rainbow of light fall from the sky behind her. Anna winced and covered her eyes until the brightness faded. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed the dark-haired man standing where the light had been. Around him was a circle of strange symbols, and he was clothed in strange green and black leather. Anna backed up from the man, and stumbled on a rock. She saw him look back at her, his eyes widening as he saw her begin to fall. Weightlessness overtook her, and Anna fell from the cliff edge, down into the cold sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the bad latin translations, I have only the internet to translate. Don't forget to review!**

CHAPTER 2

Anna opened her eyes and saw a canopy of leaves above her. She curiously sat up, and groaned when her battered body protested to the movement. Her clothes were stiff, as if they had dried while she was lying down. Anna looked around, and noticed the remnants of a fire next to her. She reached over and touched the blackened and burnt wood. It was still warm, which meant whoever made it was still close by.

"Ah, so you're awake." A male voice said behind her. Anna whirled around and instantly regretted the movement. Her head started pounding and she felt even worse. When the pain had receded slightly, Anna looked up at the man. He had shoulder length black hair, and he wore a leather shirt and pants. He had gold adornment on his shirt. He also had a strange coat/cape, which was green and had gold armbands and fringing. His blue-gray eyes scanned over her questioningly.

"You know, I'm quite surprised that you can see me. Some of you Midgardians are quite strange. What were you doing on those cliffs last night? Not writing poetry or reciting Shakespeare I suppose." He questioned.

Anna was speechless for a minute. Her memories of the previous night returned in a flash, and she gasped when she realized that this man must have rescued her.

"Who are you, and where did you come from? What was that light?" Anna asked sternly. She didn't trust this man, whoever he was. Although he did look familiar.

"Do I know you?" She asked again, not giving him time to answer her previous inquiries.

"Calm down, I am merely your rescuer, and I don't believe that _you_ would know me." He chuckled.

Anna's eyes widened in realization as where she knew the man from clicked into place.

"You're Loki! You destroyed New York; I saw it on the news. You got your ass kicked by the Avengers." She laughed, which wasn't the best idea because now her head was swimming. Loki's jaw clenched and he looked away.

"Why the hell are you on Earth?" Anna questioned.

"Because," Loki sneered, "I have been banished here as punishment for my actions in New York." He crossed his arms, bringing attention to the wristlet.

"What is that?" Anna asked as she struggled to get to her feet. Rolling his eyes, Loki reached for her arm to help her up, but Anna wrenched her arm free. She leaned against a tree for support. She closed her eyes for a second to try and black out the pain. Why did everything hurt so much?

"Well, if you must know, this manacle is supposed to keep humans like you from seeing or hearing me, which bring the question to why you can." Loki answered. Anna stared at him silently for a minute. Her legs were shaking, and she slowly slid down the tree. She moaned in pain as her whole body ached and throbbed. Loki walked towards her cautiously, his expression concerned.

"I thought you wouldn't care for a lowly human, so why did you drag me out of the ocean?" Anna chuckled, which made her chest feel worse. She coughed and spat out blood. She dazedly wiped her mouth and looked back at Loki. Her vision was blurry, and Anna began to feel worried. She reached back and touched where Monica had struck her head, only to feel more blood. Was the wound really that bad? Anna drooped forward, her head hanging uselessly. When Loki saw the wound on the back of her head he cursed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so seriously injured?" He demanded. He reached down and picked her up bridal style.

"Wha-cha doin'?" Anna mumbled. Loki just grunted in response and grappled to hold her limp body upright. Anna thought she heard him mumble something about weak humans, and stupid cuffs.

"Where are the nearest healers?"

"Healers? D'ya mean doctors…I'm sleepy, why can't I sleep?" Anna protested.

"Yes doctors, stupid Midgard." Loki grumbled. Anna felt extremely sleepy, and black spots were swarming in her vision. She wanted to close her eyes and drift off to the beckoning darkness.

"Stay awake foolish girl! Don't close your eyes! Are you listening to me?" Loki shook her and Anna groaned in response. Time passed, and it was getting harder for Anna to stay awake, and for Loki to hold her up.

"Lemme die. I don' wanna live anymore." Anna cried. She struggled to move her body.

"Stay still! If you are the only human that can see me, I shall not let you die on me!" Loki's voice broke. Anna looked at him, really looked at him. Loki's brow was furrowed in concentration or frustration, she couldn't tell. His face was flushed and she noticed his sharp cheekbones. He was quite handsome, she supposed.

"Where are we? Where the hell is this Desert Falls?" Loki panted. His arms were quivering, and he was breathing heavily. He must be exhausted, Anna realized.

"Put me down." Anna demanded. Loki kept walking.

"Put me DOWN!" Anna's wine-colored eyes flashed, and Loki stumbled and fell to his knees.

"How did-" Loki looked at her astonishedly. Anna crawled from his arms, noticing the blood on his sleeve where her head had been.

"We'll never get there in time." Anna sobbed. Only last night she had wished for death, now she wished for life.

"We would if I could get this damn contraption off!" Anna looked over to see Loki struggling to remove the metal cuff on his wrist. Suddenly, Anna saw strange symbols surrounding the manacle. For some reason she could understand what the strange symbols meant. _Binding. Cancelling. Restraint._ They all had something to do with preventing Loki from human sight, or magic usage.

"Your eyes…" Loki gasped. Anna's eyes had begun to glow a bright crimson, and circular symbols shined from within them. Anna could tell what to say and do that would remove the bracelet from Loki's wrist.

_ "Ecce vincula teque"_ Anna chanted. The wristlet snapped open and fell off of his arm. Loki looked down at it in shock, then back at Anna. Her eyes had returned to their normal burgundy color. She stared at her hands in awe.

"What did you just do? Rather, _how_ did you do it?" Loki stood up and clenched and unclenched his hands, his expression one of disbelief.

"I don-" Anna fell to the ground, midsentence. Loki shouted something at her, and she felt herself being lifted again, but this time with more confidence and strength. The last thing Anna saw was Loki's concerned face, and the sun shining through the trees.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ A steady sound of beeps and other mechanical chirps woke Anna from a drug-induced slumber. She felt plastic tubes going up her nose, and she choked and slowly removed the long tubes from her nostrils. She coughed and noticed an IV drip attached to her forearm. Her body was slightly numb, and she could barely feel the faint throbbing of pain that still remained.

"Oh! You're awake!" A portly nurse stood at her bedside, with a pile of clean sheets in her arms. Her voice had the traditional stereotypical Texas accent. The nurse rushed out of the room, with only a quick mention of grabbing the doctor. Anna looked around her white walled hospital room, which smelled of anesthetic and cleanliness. Anna noticed Loki sitting slumped in a chair by the window, snoring. He was still wearing his strange outfit, and looked relaxed for a change.

"Alright, now, what do we have here? It seems you've finally woken up!"

Anna looked over to see a middle aged man standing at the side of her bed holding a clipboard.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked cheerfully, not glancing up from the clipboard.

"Fine, but how long have I been here, rather, how did I get here?" Anna asked cautiously. There was something about the doctor that she didn't like, he seemed nice, but her gut told her otherwise.

"We found you sittin' outside the hospital dear!" The nurse chirped cheerfully.

"There wasn't anyone with me?" Anna asked, looking around the room for any sign of Loki.

"No dear. You were all alone. Now, what's the last thing you remember?" The doctor questioned, still looking at the clipboard as if it were the most important thing in the universe.

"I remember-" All of a sudden, a memory roared to the surface of her thoughts.

She was lying on the sidewalk outside of the hospital, and Loki was standing above her screaming at people around them. He walked up to people and yelled in their faces, but they ignored him and treated him as if he wasn't even there.

"I don't understand! She took it off!" Loki was looking at where the cuff had been on his wrist. He looked back at Anna, and then she saw a fear flash across his expression. Whether it was for her or himself, Anna could not tell. He backed away from her field of vision, and then everything went black.

"Yes, you remember?" The doctor's voice brought Anna back to the present.

"I remember…falling, and rolling down the cliffs." Anna stated hesitantly.

"So that's why you're so bruised." He chuckled. Anna stared at him. He hadn't looked at her at all since he walked in. Anna felt a stabbing pain in her head. She screamed and clutched her head as the pain intensified. She glanced at the doctor and nurse, wondering why they weren't panicking or doing anything. Anna's eyes flickered with red light. She saw glimpses of symbols around the doctor and nurse until her eyes focused. Standing in the doctor's place was a gigantic monster.

The monster resembled the orcs she saw in _The Lord of the Rings_ movies, except it had long goat-like horns spiraling next to his head. His gray skin was scaled, like a snake, and a long golden whip was strapped to his belt. His eyes were yellow and the pupil was a vertical slit. The nurse had also changed. She looked similar to the doctor, but more feminine. Her scales were also gray, but she was leaner than her companion. She also had a whip, except hers was deep green. They lacked any sort of body hair, and where their ears had been remained only slits.

They looked at each other excitedly and began speaking in a language Anna couldn't understand. Anna was frozen on her bed, not believing what she was seeing.

"_Icanthissss, no remarte…sssshheee hasss the eyesss._" The doctor was saying. Slowly, Anna was beginning to understand them. They exaggerated the s sound, just like cartoon snakes.

"_Yess, but now what do we do with her? Ssshe can ssee usss." _The nurse hissed.

"_Obvioussssly we take her with ussss."_ The doctor started to walk towards Anna. Anna shouted for help, and tugged the IV out of her arm. She leapt from the bed and landed unsteadily on her feet. She leaned against the bed, feeling dizzy, and then she felt a large scaly hand grasp her arm. She saw the doctor pulling her towards him. Anna screamed. She tugged back and tried to wrench her arm free, but she was no match for his strength.

_"Come on now, we don't want a big fussss."_ The doctor pulled harder. Anna was buzzing with adrenaline and fear. More symbols appeared around the doctor, and Anna knew what to say.

"_LIBERATIONEM!" _Anna screamed. The doctors arm flew off of her, and he went flying back, crashing through the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"_You bitch!"_ The nurse ran at her.

"_Multum dolore!_" Anna said viciously. Much pain. The nurse began to wail and she collapsed to the ground. She was quivering and Anna could see bones breaking and her limbs flailed around her body. Anna's eyes were shining a crimson color, and a jagged black symbol was carved into her iris's.

She saw the doctor get up and groan. The arm that had been holding her was twisted and dangled uselessly. He saw his companion curled up on the floor and snarled. He grabbed his whip with his good arm and flung it at Anna. Anna was too slow to dodge the golden whip, and it cut across her cheek and her torso. Anna yelled and uncontrollable rage boiled inside her. She felt one word. One syllable.

_"Mortem."_ She whispered disdainfully. She looked at the doctor as he fell to the ground, blood slithered out of his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. His corpse crashed and left a dent in the tile floor. Anna stood above the nurse, who still writhed on the floor. She felt only disgust as she looked down on the pitiful creature below her.

_"Ego vomica vos vivo vacuus os , palor caecus in is terra pro totus vicis." _Anna ordered. _I curse you to live without sight, to wander blindly on this earth for all time._ The nurse cried out in pain as her eyes dissolved. The nurse sobbed on the floor, muttering prayers to her home gods.

Anna turned away and walked from the destroyed hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! THank you for reviewing and reading. I just want to let you know that I expect at least 5 new reviews before I add the next chapter! Once again, I do not own the Avengers, and rated T for language and violence etc. Thank you for reading!**

**~~~living-the-fandom-life-all-day**

CHAPTER 3

Anna had forgotten about the stabbing pain in her head when she was fighting the…creatures. The pain came back full force the moment she left the hospital room. She fell to her knees and leaned against the wall, clutching her head.

"Come on now…you just…have to…get up…" She panted. Using the wall for support, Anna slowly began to walk down the hallway. She tried to block out the pain, yet it only receded a small amount. Anna reached a fork in the hallway. She looked up for signs or any kind of directions. She looked down the hall to her right and saw a familiar word. _Exit._ She limped toward the glowing sign.

"Excuse me, what are you doing out?" Anna looked back to see a real human nurse behind her. Not taking any chances, Anna walked as fast as she could.

"Oh! Your eyes! They're glowing!" The nurse shouted fearfully, backing away. Anna looked back at her confused. Glowing? That wasn't right. Her eyes were a strange color, but they didn't glow. Anna's hand touched a mirrored window. She turned to see her reflection and froze. Her eyes really were glowing. A scarlet light emanated from her irises. Black symbols were formed in her irises as well.

"No," Anna muttered. She was a freak. She recalled what she had done to the doctor and nurse in the hospital room and she gagged. Anna covered her mouth with her free hand and held back sobs. Tears fell silently from her eyes, streaming down her flushed cheeks. _I am a freak. I can't be human._

Anna heard a distant scream coming from the hall her room had been. Somebody must have found the body. Anna steeled herself and began walking again. She had to get out of the hospital and find Loki. Maybe he would have some answers. By the time she had reached the exit door, a crowd of people had rushed to her former room. Anna opened the door and groaned. Stairs. She walked to the edge of the stairs and looked down, seeing flights of stairs. She looked back at the door and noticed a green sign with black numbers that read 10.

Normally, 10 flights of stairs wasn't difficult for Anna, but in her present condition she doubted she could make even one. Anna retraced her steps back into the hallway by the stairwell. She looked right and saw a crowd of people, and even some policemen. Anna couldn't go back that way. She looked to her left and saw a large window. Her luminescent eyes reflected on the glass, and Anna knew she didn't have much time before somebody noticed her. Another word came to her mind and she ran at the window. She crossed her arms in front of her to break the glass, and she leapt from the building.

She felt the glass cut into her skin as she crashed through the window. She could hear screams from behind her, and running footsteps. She began to fall fast towards the hard ground.

"_Prohibere!"_ Anna shouted. She jerked to a stop about 30 feet from the ground.

"_Sensim descendet."_ Her body floated down slowly to the ground. She heard voices from above her and she looked back to see policemen and nurses leaning out of the broken window. She saw them balk as they saw her eyes, and Anna quickly looked back down. When her feet touched the ground, she stumbled and almost fell.

_ "Da, ut velocitatem currunt me ab inimicis meis." _Anna chanted. _Grant me speed to flee from my enemies. _Anna ran. She ran away from the hospital. She saw only blurs around her, and her hair was whipped back. She ran for a few minutes at incredible speeds, and she did not tire. It was only when she sliced her bare feet on the rough terrain did she stop. Anna fell to the rocky floor. Wincing, she looked at her feet. They were bloody and the muscles were torn open so that Anna could see the layers of muscle.

"_Sana."_ Heal. Anna's feet itched as the muscle knitted itself back together. Suddenly, right before the healing was finished, Anna's headache became even worse, and her feet were still injured. Jagged cuts, some small some large, still covered the bottom of her feet. She could no longer see any muscle, but she couldn't walk either. Anna cursed and tried to use the spell again, but nothing happened.

"FUCK!" Anna shouted. Only then did she look at where she was. With surprise, she realized that she was back on the cliffs where this had all started. Anna then realized that she still did not know where Loki had run off too. The suffocating Texas sun beat down on Anna, and she crawled under the shade of a nearby tree. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Hot wind ruffled her hospital gown, which barely covered Anna's butt. Anna's eyes began to slip close, and she succumbed to the temptation of sleep.

_Grumble._ Anna jerked awake and heard the growling of her stomach. She could not remember the last time she ate. Anna tried to get to her feet, but she winced and fell back on her ass when her wounded feet touched the dirt. Anna sighed and looked out at the ocean beyond the cliff. She could see the sun reflecting off of the ocean waves, and Anna thought about how she would have been at the bottom of the ocean if Loki hadn't interfered.

Loki. Where was he? Anna looked at the red and orange sky, watching the sunset beneath the horizon. Her stomach grumbled again, and Anna could feel her hunger knawing at her stomach. She groaned and looked around for berries or nuts or something. Of course, nothing was around. Just her luck, stranded on a cliff with no food or water. _No, don't think about water, _she thought, but it was too late. She could feel the dryness of her throat, and she swallowed her saliva to try and quench the burn.

Anna's head jerked to the side as she heard crunching footsteps coming toward her. She looked around her for anything she could use as a weapon. All Anna could find was small rocks and twigs, so she grabbed the biggest rock she could find, which was about the size of her fist.

She slowed her breathing and tried to remain as quiet as possible, so she could at least have the small advantage of surprise. The footsteps reached the tree line and stopped about four trees away from her. The wind blew again, and rustled the papery fabric of her hospital gown, making her presence known to the person. A bright light appeared and shined right in her face, making Anna wince and shield her eyes. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a familiar black and green leather outfit.

"There you are. Why on earth are you sitting there so pathetically?" Loki said condescendingly.

"What took you so long? Where were you? I was stuck in a strange hospital, plus there were these weird lizard people that I beat the shit out of! I even killed one with one word! What the hell is happening!" Anna screamed at him. Anna was beginning to hyperventilate as the day's events began to hit her.

"Shhh. Come now, get on up. You probably haven't eaten." Loki put his hand out to help her up, but Anna did not grab it. She pointed dejectedly at her feet. Loki bent down and shined his flashlight on her wounds.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"I ran at about seventy miles per hour and ripped my feet to shreds, then I healed them to their present condition. For some reason I can't do magic anymore." Anna said in a monotone. Loki looked at her as if she had turned a neon pink color and grown wings, which was more believable than what she had accomplished so far.

"My, my. You certainly have a lot to tell me." Loki chuckled as he picked her up bridal style once more. Anna would have protested, but she knew he was going to take her someplace she could eat and drink.

"I have a story to tell? So do you mister. Where were you while I was unconscious in a hospital bed?" She asked harshly.

"Well, I don't know if you remember this, but for some reason even after you removed the cuffs, I was unseen and unheard by other humans. When I realized this, I made sure you got the proper care you needed, then I went back to retrieve the cuff. There I encountered what you called lizard people." Loki laughed, "These lizard people are actually related to the Drakarians from Dorthrakis. Dorthrakis is a planet, not far from Earth. My father- I mean Odin, ruled over them." Loki stuttered slightly when he mentioned Odin. His arms tightened around her and his jaw clenched. Anna could see hatred and anger in his eyes.

"Anyway, I fought them off, but one snuck past me and teleported away with the cuff. After that, I came back to check on you, only to find the hospital surrounded by policemen. The humans can't see through the Drakarians disguise, and they believe that you actually murdered the doctor. I knew it had been you for the assistant healers spoke of a demon with glowing red eyes and black hair flying from the hospital. So, I traced your steps and ended up here." He concluded.

Anna remained silent for a time while she swayed in his arms.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked quietly.

" Two weeks." Loki responded. Two weeks. Fourteen days. It hadn't felt like that long. Anna wondered what Ruth thought happened to her, and she thought about Monica and her bitches.

"Everybody must think I'm dead." She muttered quietly.

"Surely some of your allies must be looking for you." Loki consoled.

"I don't have any friends, if that's what you mean. Nobody will miss me. Why do you think I was on that cliff?" Anna said. Loki was quiet for a moment.

"Well, I don't have any friends either." He said with false cheer. Anna could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To an inn on the edge of your town. We shall recuperate there, and decide what will happen next. And to pass the time, you must tell me what occurred when you awoke." He chirped. So as he walked, Anna recounted all that had happened at the hospital. By the time she finished, she saw the lights of the inn Loki had spoke of.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, but nobody can see me, and I don't believe we have any means of paying for a room." Loki said. For some reason, Anna found his statement amusing and she began to laugh uncontrollably. Loki looked at her with confusion, but then he joined her in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay! This chapter is kinda long, but it explains more about what's happening. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, it makes me feel happy happy happy. I feel excited about the end to this chapter, but I will not upload the next until I get 10 reviews! (I know, how mean,)**

CHAPTER 4

Anna and Loki ended up having to sneak into an empty motel room. This proved to be more difficult than it should have been because they kept bursting into laughter while they tried to be sneaky.

"Shhh. I think… ehehe… someone's coming….hehehe." Loki laughed. He was in the middle of trying to open a window into an empty room. Anna was sitting against the wall, unable to do anything because of her injuries.

"I don't.. hahaha… hear anything." Anna chuckled. She looked around and covered her mouth to try and stop her laughter. For some reason, since they had arrived at the motel, Loki and Anna could not cease their amusement. She assumed it was because of stress, and Loki didn't have a theory.

"Ah! There we go!" Loki exclaimed as the window popped open. Anna held her arms up and allowed Loki to pick her up. Anna swung her legs into the open window and pulled herself in. Loki stopped her right before her wounded feet touched the ground.

"What?" Anna asked, looking back at his face.

"Are you sure you can make it?" He asked, his face concerned.

"Of course. It's not that bad. I've dealt with worse." Anna assured him. She was, of course, slightly worried about walking into the room, but no need to let him know that. Loki nodded and released her. Anna pulled herself into the room more, and she felt her feet touch the floor. Her entire legs stung and she winced, even though she had barely touched the floor. _I can do this,_ she thought to herself. She brushed Loki's arm away and braced herself.

She couldn't help but groan in pain as she put her weight on her feet. She could feel Loki's worried stare, but she just clamped her jaw shut and shimmied into the room. Since the window was only big enough for her to squeeze in, her legs had to hold her up so Anna could make it into the room. When her head cleared the opening, Anna's legs were shaking and she was barely able to stand. Her feet were screaming in pain, and she quickly moved out of the way so Loki could get in. Anna collapsed onto the floor, and her legs still quivered even though she was not putting any pressure on them.

Loki wormed his way through the window, struggling to fit with his extravagant outfit. Anna couldn't help but chuckle when he finally got inside and shut the window.

"We really need to get clothes." Anna stated. Her hospital gown was ripped in some places- meaning it covered even less than it usually would, and it was dirty and grimy. Plus, Loki looked ridiculous in his outfit. Not that it didn't suit him, because it most definitely did.

"I shall go to retrieve bandages, clothing and food. It will be easy since I cannot be seen by humans." Loki helped Anna lay down on the bed, and handed her the remote to the TV, per her request. After that, he left to go shopping. It was after he left that Anna realized there was only one bed in the small room. Barely big enough for two people, it wasn't even that big of a bed. _Well, sleeping arrangements will be interesting._

The pea green wallpaper was peeling in the corners of the room, and the floor was a faded blue color. The only good thing in the room was the TV, a flat screen. Anna thanked the motel owner for at least updating the television. Next to the TV was an old wooden dresser. She didn't even want to look at the bathroom based on the state of the main room.

Anna watched some TV, and after a while she tuned in to the news. A pretty female reporter was standing in front of the hospital she had been at hours ago.

_"I'm at the Cliff Cove hospital, where a doctor was violently killed only hours ago. "_

Cliff Cove was the neighboring city to Desert Falls. It was bigger than Desert Falls and most people traveled there to do their clothes shopping. So they had walked all the way to Cliff Cove, no wonder she didn't recognize the hospital. That, and the fact that it took so long for Loki to find her after she fled the hospital.

_ "Dr. Sam Black was attending a Jane Doe when he was last seen. The suspect is a teenage girl, no name is known for she arrived at the hospital mysteriously. The Jane Doe was badly injured, and was in a coma for two weeks after her arrival. The police believe that she woke up and in a confused frenzy, and killed Dr. Black. The room she was staying in was badly damaged."_

There was a cut to Anna's former hospital room. The camera panned over the damaged wall where Anna had thrown Dr. Black.

_"The suspect is described as around 5 foot 6 inches, and long black hair. The most distinguishing feature is her red eyes. If you have any information, please contact yo-"_

The TV went black. Anna had been paying so much attention to the news that she hadn't noticed Loki come in. He had the remote in his hand, and he put it down on the table next to the bed. Anna couldn't read his expression.

"They'll find me." Anna said simply.

"We'll see." Loki responded. He put various plastic bags on the foot of the bed. Most were from Wal-Mart, but one was from CVS. He opened the CVS bag and removed some anesthetic and cotton bandages.

"This is going to sting." Loki said as he opened the bottle of anesthetic. Anna swung her legs over so they were dangling over the bed. Loki glanced at her, and then dumped the bottle on her right foot. Anna bit her hand to keep from screaming. It really did sting. Her foot writhed as he patted away the excess liquid with a hand towel from the bathroom.

"Alright. I may not be too experienced in the healers art, but I know enough to take care of this." Loki joked.

"It's doctor. Medicine. Not healers. We're not in Asgard or whatever." Anna whined. Loki looked at her disdainfully.

"Sorry," Anna muttered. She looked away as he poured the anesthetic on her other foot. When Loki had finished wrapping them in the cotton gauze, he grabbed a small pill bottle from the bag. He handed it to her and muttered something about painkillers. Anna looked at the bottle of ibuprofen. She sighed in relief and called a thank you to Loki. He waved back at her as he took one of the Wal-Mart bags to the bathroom.

Anna dry-swallowed the pills, which was no fun at all. She grimaced while she felt the pills slide down her throat. She slid across the bed to where the bags were sitting. Anna opened one of them to see various snack foods like: Cheetos, Oreos, Campbell's soup, and some beef jerky. Anna grabbed the jerky and tore open the bag. She reached in and grabbed a handful of the jerky and shoved it into her mouth.

Anna had never felt more pleasure than she did that moment as the jerky passed into her empty stomach. The salt from the jerky dried her mouth even more, and Anna dug around in the bag until she found water bottles at the very bottom. She twisted it open and chugged half the bottle. She sighed and wiped her mouth, smiling as she put the remaining water behind her. Her feet didn't hurt as much as before, but they still throbbed.

The second bag had clothes inside of it. She plucked out a black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy gray sweatpants. The sweat pants went on without much difficulty, Anna just had to slide her bandaged feet through the leg holes and awkwardly slide the rest under her bottom. Feeling accomplished, Anna tore off the tattered hospital gown. As she was putting her arms through the sleeves, Anna heard an intake of breath from the other side of the room.

She looked over and saw Loki standing at the entrance to the bathroom. Anna blushed and quickly pulled the rest of the shirt on. Loki coughed and looked away. Anna could see his cheeks turning pink.

"Very sorry. I didn-"

"Oh, it's alright. I should have said something, or, yeah." Anna interrupted. Only then did she notice Loki's outfit. He was wearing a deep green t-shirt and denim jeans. He had a black leather jacket on over his shirt, and Anna tried to hold back a smile.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked, the pink slowly fading from his cheeks.

"It's just, why leather? You can't seem to let it go." She smiled. Loki smiled back, and grabbed the jerky from next to her. He began to eat, and Anna grabbed the Cheetos. They ate in silence for a bit.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice the scars." Loki said quietly. Anna's face turned white as a sheet and she slowly put the bag down. She snuffed out the memory that rose to the surface. All it held was pain and suffering.

"I've been in foster care my whole life, and not all of my 'parents' were the best." Anna explained simply.

"Some of those bruises are old, but not old enough for abuse." Loki looked at her with understanding in his eyes. Anna forced her lips to smile, and she just took a swig from her water. She wasn't going to get emotional and show weakness in front of him.

"So, what's next?" Anna asked, eager to change the subject.

"We rest. And we improvise." Loki smiled. He put all of the extra food and clothes on the dresser next to the TV. Anna was really feeling the need to go to the bathroom after drinking and eating.

"Did you get toothbrushes?" Anna asked.

"I assume you mean the dental cleaners." Loki said as he reached into one of the bags and threw a cheap toothbrush and small portable toothpaste at her. Anna caught them clumsily. She slid to the edge of the bed and braced herself for pain. Putting her feet on the carpet, Anna only felt a small sting of pain. She took a deep breath and quickly stood up. Immense pain seared up her legs, but not as intense as before. She felt Loki grab her arm, and she leaned against him. Together, they slowly limped toward the bathroom. When they reached the door, Anna shook away his arm and limped in herself. She shut the door behind her and quickly sat down on the toilet.

After Anna had relieved herself, she reached across the small bathroom to wet her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth while she sat on the toilet, and only got up when she had to rinse her mouth. Anna didn't even look into the mirror because she did not think she would like what she saw. She opened the bathroom door and saw Loki standing outside of it. She took his arm once again, and they made their way to the bed. Anna collapsed onto the bed and she rolled over to one side. She waited to feel the shifting of the mattress when Loki would lie down, but felt none. Anna sat up and saw him sitting in the uncomfortable looking plastic chair on the opposite side of the room.

"No need for chivalry. Come lay down. It's not like I'll bite." Anna called.

"It's alright. I'm fi-"

"That's a lie. Just lay down, it's not like the world will explode or anything." Anna grumbled. She crashed back down on the bed and pulled the sheet up to her shoulders. A minute later, Anna felt the mattress depress and heard the rusty springs creak as Loki lied down next to her. She smiled to herself and let herself fall asleep.

Anna's eyes slowly slid open, seeing nothing but darkness. Her feet were throbbing and she could feel the ibuprofen wearing off. She groaned and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her. **1:17 a.m.** Anna groaned and gently sat up. She slowly slid off the bed, trying not to wake Loki. Anna looked over at his sleeping face and noticed how much younger and relaxed he looked. _I'm the one that dragged him into this, _Anna thought.

She quickly walked over to the plastic chair by the dresser and sat down. As she put her weight on the chair, a loud creak sounded. Anna paused and looked over at Loki. She sat down completely when she made sure he was still asleep. Anna took some more ibuprofen, but with water this time. Deciding to go now rather than later, Anna limped over to the bathroom to relieve herself.

The loud flush of the toilet echoed in the room. Anna was about to leave when pain spiked through her head, just like at the hospital room. Anna covered her mouth to stifle her scream. The pain increased, and Anna sank down onto the floor. She curled up in a ball and clutched her head. She sat there groaning for what seemed like hours.

Loki rolled over on the bed and dropped off the side of the bed. He jumped up and took a fighting stance, but relaxed when he remembered where he was. Loki was crawling back into the bed when he noticed that Anna was missing. He looked around the dim small room, and saw the water bottle and painkillers. She must have gone to the bathroom. He sat back down on the bed, and when she didn't return for several minutes, he grew worried.

Loki walked over to the bathroom door, and saw the light shining through the cracks.

"Anna? Is everything alright?" He knocked on the door a few times. At the sound of his knocking, Loki heard a quiet whimper. He wiggled the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Anna, let me in!" Loki called.

Anna could hear Loki at the door, but she couldn't move. She whimpered and hoped that he would hear her. Anna heard the doorknob wiggle, and she heard Loki's voice through the door, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. The pain in her head swelled and Anna could not hold back the small scream. She clenched her teeth and tried to focus on her breathing.

"Anna, I'm coming in! Back away from the door!" Loki's muffled voice said. Anna tried to shuffle away from the door, but her back was already against the cold porcelain bathtub. She heard a loud crack, and the door flew open. Seconds later, Anna could feel Loki's arms cradling her. She curled into his grasp. She could vaguely hear him muttering how everything was going to be okay.

Anna opened her eyes to see a crimson light glare against the tile floor. _No, not again,_ Anna groaned. The pain lessened slightly and Anna pushed herself out of Loki's arms. She kept her eyes tightly shut to keep him from seeing.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Anna muttered, her jaw still locked. She turned her head towards where she thought he was.

"Anna, open your eyes." Loki commanded.

"No, don't worry. Everything's fine. You can go back to bed." She forced her lips into something that resembled a smile. Her head still hurt, but it only felt like a really bad headache now.

"Anna, open your eyes!" Loki shouted. He held her face in his hands to keep it from turning away. Anna could feel his intense gaze studying her face.

"No." Anna stated.

So help me- Anna, do as I say!"

"NO!" Her eyes flew open and Loki crashed back into the wall. Anna covered her mouth and she pushed herself away from him. She could see some circular symbols spinning around him. _Hide._ Loki's eyes were wide as he slowly came towards her. He was staring intently at her shining eyes. Anna looked at him in confusion.

"Your eyes… I know what they are." Loki said gently. Anna could see pity in his eyes and she pushed herself as far away from him as she could.

"Well? What is happening to me?" Anna demanded.

"_Galdur Augu._ Magic eyes. They are common in the nine realms, but not many who have them remain. There are different types, and I've only read about yours in books." Loki looked at her eyes in awe; his hand unwillingly cupped her face, as if it were reaching out to touch her eyes.

"And what is it called? What does it mean?" Anna asked desperately.

"_Bölvaðir fordómum. _Cursed. Your eyes have been gone from the universe for millennium. I'm sorry, but there isn't much information on them." Loki looked away from Anna, and she knew he was hiding something from her.

"Why me?" Anna pleaded. She knew how to undo what had been cast on Loki, but she waited for him to give her more information.

"I truly do not know. However, no human has ever been able to handle the power of any _Galdur Augu_ before, which means that you are not human." Loki smiled. Anna didn't know what made him so happy, but it must have been something good.

"_Revelabit."_ Anna whispered. The air around Loki shimmered.

"What did you do?" He asked quietly.

"I revealed you. Now humans can see you, I think." Anna struggled to her feet, pushing away Loki's outstretched arm. She held herself up on the sink and looked into the mirror.

Her eyes were a brighter red than usual, and a light shone from within them. In her irises were black jagged lines. She couldn't decipher what they meant. Anna's face was paler than usual, which contrasted with her raven black hair. Her hair was badly tangled, and it was starting to look oily and greasy. Who knew when she last took a shower. Anna cocked her head to the side and a small smile appeared on her face.

_ "Mundabit."_ Clean. All of the dirt and grime from her face disappeared, and her hair combed itself free of tangles. The twigs and grass flew out of her hair, and Anna laughed when some of it hit him in the face. When her hair smoothed itself down, Anna turned and sat down on the floor. She unwrapped the bloody bandaged from her feet and placed her hands above them.

_"Sana."_ Her feet itched and she saw the skin close and heal at a rapid pace until only scars remained. Anna laughed in relief and jumped to her feet, which were only slightly sore now. She turned to Loki with a big smile on her face. His expressions made the smile slip and slowly slide away. His brow was furrowed and he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked slowly.

"Hmm? Nothing. Just nothing." He muttered. Anna was about to say something when a bright rainbow colored circle of light encircled them. It was the same light that shone when Loki had appeared. A strange force began to pull Anna upwards, but not Loki. Loki called her name and reached up towards her.

_"Veniat ad me!" _Come with me. Loki surged up to her, and they held on to each other as they crashed through the ceiling. They sped up and soon they were flying up through space. Anna's mouth fell open in awe as her glowing eyes absorbed the light of stars and strange suns.

They tumbled onto a golden floor, and Anna could feel Loki tense. Anna stood up and looked around in wonder at the golden spherical room they had landed in. Her eyes fell on a contingent of guards, and when they saw her luminous scarlet eyes they tensed and formed into battle positions.

"Loki! You were not meant to come with her." A dark skinned man clad in gold and silver armor stated. He pulled a long sword from the center of the room and placed the tip on the platform he was standing on.

"Heimdall. How good to see you again." Loki said sarcastically. That's when Anna noticed Heimdall's golden eyes.

"LOKI! How did you get here?" A voice boomed. Anna looked back at the front of the room and saw an old man standing in front of the guards. He too was clad in gold armor, and Anna thought it must be a popular thing. He held a large staff and had am eye patch concealing one of his eyes.

"Loki, where are we?" Anna stepped closer to Loki and stared at the guards cautiously. _Kill them all. Take your place as ruler!_ A voice shouted in her head.

"You are in Asgard, _Bölvaðir Fordómum._" The man said. He waved at the guards and they began marching towards them.

"Stay away…" Anna warned them. _Kill. Destroy. KILL THEM ALL!_ The voice was growing more insistent, and Anna could barely fight the urge to laugh and destroy them all. As they came closer, the urge became harder to resist.

"Loki… I can't- _kill_." Her head pounded and she stumbled to her knees. She heard Loki talking to the guards, but she was panting and clutching her head.

"_Kill…destroy them…I will…DESTROY YOU ALL!" _

"Anna?" Loki knelt next to her.

"Get back…get BACK!" Anna screamed. A pulse of red energy exploded from Anna and caused everyone to fall back.

Laughter could be heard ringing in the silence, and a circle of energy pulsed and crackled around Anna. Loki looked at her in fear, and he could hear Odin shouting at his soldiers to attack.

"No! Don't!" Loki yelled. He knew what had happened to her, and he knew that they all would die here. One soldier foolishly ran at Anna and stabbed his spear at her. Her arm moved faster than he could see and Anna grabbed the shaft and stopped it before it could hit her. Her laughter grew louder, and Anna stood up slowly. The crimson energy pulsed and Loki saw that it was steadily growing darker.

"_Foolish…you can't even touch me…hahaha," _A raspy voice chuckled. Anna hadn't even opened her mouth, but Loki knew it was her speaking.

_"Evanescere multo labore sudatum." _The voice spat. The soldier screamed, and then he exploded, spraying blood and flesh all over. Anna just laughed and released the spear. She motioned her hand up and the spear rose into the air.

"Back away!" Loki screamed, trying to warn the others. Nobody moved for a minute, and the spear hung in the air. Anna tilted her head to the side, and Loki could see the vermillion gleam of her eyes. She chuckled and one of the soldiers twitched.

"_Gotcha."_ Anna giggled and the spear went streaming forward. It stabbed through the soldier and pinned him to the golden wall behind him. Anna just laughed.

_"Venite, et educ me si potes!"_ She screamed. Come and get me if you can. One of the soldiers ran at her yelling a war cry, and Anna just flicked her wrist and a pulse of energy shot away from her and hit him in the chest. When the light disappeared, only a gaping hole remained. The soldier choked and blood burst from his mouth as he fell to the floor dead. Loki was horrified. There was no way this was happening.

"KILL HER!" Odin commanded.

"NO!" Loki screamed, but the mob of guards was already racing at Anna. What had once been Anna laughed and threw her head back. Her face was twisted into a gleeful expression and she raised her palms up to face the guards. Loki could only look on in horror, frozen, as Anna said only one familiar word.

_"Mortem."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies, as promised her is part one of chapter 5! This chapter will be split into two parts, because it's pretty long. As you are reading this, I am working on the rest of chapter 5, and it's almost done! I will publish it when it is, and without further delay, read!**

CHAPTER 5

A flash of dark light exploded from Anna's outstretched hands and it consumed half of the soldiers. Those, whom the light touched, screamed and fell to the ground with blood dripping out of their eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The twenty or so guards remaining backed away and surrounded Odin.

Anna kept laughing and the energy around her had turned black as night.

"Anna! I know you're in there! Don't you dare give up now!" Loki screamed at her.

"_Ruina! Fall fall! Everything will crumble down! HAHAHAHA!" _Anna screamed. The moment she spoke, cracks appeared all throughout the Bifrost. Chunks of gold started to crash down around them.

Anna raised her arms and felt Loki grab onto them. She looked back down, and saw him standing in front of her. _How did he-_

"Anna! Listen to me! Fight it!" He demanded.

_"I'm sorry, but Anna isn't home right now, heehee." _The voice joked. Anna pointed her finger at Loki and muttered, "_Vale."_ Goodbye. Loki's eyes widened and his body started to disintegrate. Before he had completely disappeared, his image shimmered and vanished. Anna looked around in confusion and saw many Loki's standing around her, all pleading with her to come to her senses.

"_You try to trick me? Vale. Vale. Vale!"_ The voice screamed. One after another, the Loki's started to disintegrate but then shimmered and vanished.

_What am I doing? Loki is my friend! I can't kill the real him!_

"STOP!" Anna's real voice rang out and her face contorted into confusion, then determination. One of her arms grabbed the other and she wrestled with herself.

"_No! How can you defy me!"_

"Get out of my HEAD!" Anna screamed. The black energy surrounding her flared.

"Now's our chance! Let us purge this demon!" Odin ordered. His guards looked at him, and then they slowly began moving forwards.

"Stop! She's fighting it! She doesn't have to die!" Said the many Loki's. They ran at the guards and engaged in combat with them. When one Loki was struck down and shimmered and disappeared, another took its place. Anna was struggling and she had one hand choking her, and another pulling on the arm that was strangling her.

"I will not-_ be so easily defeated!"_ Anna and the dark voice battled. While all of the fighting was occurring, the Bifrost was slowly crumbling down around them. One of the guards ran past his fake Loki and threw his spear at Anna, who was too busy fighting herself to notice.

"NO!" a Loki screamed. He ran at Anna as fast as he could and threw himself in front of her. The spear stabbed right threw him and he sank down to the floor in front of Anna. He didn't disappear like the other illusions, which meant that this was the real Loki.

"NO! **_Corporis mortem atque cruciatum!"_** She screamed at the guard. Torture and death. The guard screamed and screamed before he went stiff and crashed down. Anna had come back to herself, but she was barely in control of herself, and she knelt besides Loki. Blood was spreading on his green shirt around the golden spear.

"Loki, oh god. No." Her hands hovered over his wound. Loki smiled at her.

"I-I could have stopped it you idiot!" She chastised.

"Call me a fool." Loki choked. He coughed and blood spurted from his mouth. He looked at her and she saw fear in his gaze.

"I don't want to die." He whispered.

"You won't, I promise. _Sana."_ She cried. She quickly grasped the spear shaft and yanked it out of his chest. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and Loki wiped the tears away. Nothing happened, his wound did not close even though she had commanded it to.

"Look. You, crying for little old me." He chuckled, which turned into a violent cough. He was panting and Anna knew something was wrong.

"Why won't you heal? _SANA!_" She yelled. Loki just smiled and closed his eyes. His chest heaved one last breath, and then was still. Anna's hands hovered over his body, looking for something to fix.

"No…" Anna muttered. She shook his body in her arms, tying to jostle him into life.

"No…NO!" She chanted. She looked at the corpse of the soldier that had thrown the spear. He had to pay for what he did. Anna's blood rushed with adrenaline and she scowled. How dare he take him from her, what right did he have to attack _her?_ _You are, all of you, beneath me!_ She thought.

**_"Vos. Et maledicam maledicentibus tibi, Mille mortibus morieris et reddi. Numquam mori posse!" _**You. I curse you! You shall die a thousand deaths, but always return. You will never be able to die! The guard gasped and coughed. His back arched and his body shook with spasms. He sat up and looked at his body in shock. Anna looked back at Loki and she cradled his head in her arms. She curled herself around him, and cried.

"_Contritio."_ Destruction. The Bifrost groaned and creaked. More cracks appeared and it began crumble around her. The area surrounding Anna and Loki was not affected by the destruction. Odin and his remaining guards scrambled out of the Bifrost, but only few made it; some were crushed by golden chunks, and others fell down off the edge of Asgard.

Anna felt Loki shiver, and she looked down with hope, only to see him shimmer and disappear like the other illusions. She looked at her empty arms in confusion and shock, and then looked up around her. The bifrost had completely fallen away, leaving only Anna sitting on the last standing piece. On a rainbow bridge, Odin and his guards stood. Standing among them was Loki. Anna stood up and looked at him. He stared back shamefully, and he started to speak.

"_Silentium." _She whispered. All Anna could feel was betrayal and sadness. All of her anger had dissolved with his illusion. She walked off of the golden chunk, and kept walking in midair. She heard gasps and muttered words of wonder. She heard the golden chunk where she once stood crumble and fall into space. She walked towards Loki, who was clutching his throat and struggling to speak. He saw her walking towards him, and began to back away.

_"Prohibere."_ Anna waved her arm at him and Loki froze in place. When she got close to where Odin was standing, he and his guards backed away. Anna ignored him and stopped a foot away from Loki. Her face was a blank mask, and she had wiped her tears away. A small part of her wanted to hug him close and celebrate.

"Why?" She asked simply. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Anna waved her hand, and permitted him to speak.

"You wouldn't stop unless something drastic happened! You would have killed yourself after you destroyed everything. _Everything, Anna._ You would not stop unless you were killed, you would have destroyed all of the nine realms. That is the curse of your eyes. Once you break, you are an unstoppable force of destruction." He pleaded. Anna silenced him again, for she was done listening to his excuses. She looked at Odin, and put her hands out in front of her.

"You can arrest me now. I will not fight." She stated. His guards looked at him hesitantly, and Odin nodded. They surrounded her and one of them strapped large manacles made of the same material that Loki's cuff was made from. Two of them grabbed her arms and pulled her down the bridge.

"Cuff Loki as well. We will have to keep him here until the Bifrost is fixed." Odin commanded. The guards tried to pull Loki, but he was rooted to the bridge.

"_Liberationem."_ Anna called. Loki stumbled, and the guards pulled him behind Anna. They walked towards the huge golden castle at the end of the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's part 2 of chapter 5! Read and review please! I would love to have 15 total reviews before i publish the next chapter in a few days. So 5 new reviews! You can do it! I believe in you!**

Anna had been placed in an empty white cell. Instead of bars, there was an energy field surrounding her cell, preventing anyone from escaping. She didn't even resist or try to escape. Loki was stuck in the cell across from her and he was silently trying to convince her to let him have his voice back. He used mostly gestures and spoke with his eyes, but Anna refused to look at him.

_"Loquimini."_ Anna said, after what she had assumed was hours. Loki muttered some to get used to having his voice back after so long.

"Anna, I know you're angry, but we must escape from here! Odin has probably decided to execute us in the morning." He pleaded.

"Angry? You think I'm angry?" Anna asked without even a glance in his direction.

"I was furious at first. Now, after thinking about it, I'm not surprised that you did what you did. After all, you are the god of mischief and betrayal." Anna looked at him harshly. He was silent for a while, and Anna looked back at the white floor of her cell.

"How was I able to use my magic if these cuffs are supposed to cancel it?" Anna asked to herself. She shifted her arms so that the manacles were sitting on her lap. She wished she could move her arms from the manacles because they were uncomfortable and restricted her movement. She wiggled around a bit, to try and find a comfortable position. She could feel Loki looking at her, but she ignored him.

"_Recludam." _Unlock. Her manacles snapped open and she sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived when she noticed that the field around her cell had disappeared as well. She looked around and saw that all of the cells had opened, and every prisoner that had manacles or chains was free. Cries of surprise and happiness echoed throughout the prison, and she saw some hesitantly poking their heads out of their cells.

"_Clauditis!"_ Lock. Anna relaxed when she saw all of the force fields and chains snap back onto their prisoners, including herself. Groans sounded throughout the prison. She banged her head against the wall and moved her restrained hands back onto her lap. She heard Loki laughing, and she looked over to see him laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" She demanded. He looked at her and then laughed even harder.

"Your…hehehehe… your face!" He gasped between laughs. Anna looked at him in confusion.

"You-you should have…seen your expression! You don't- hehehe- even know your own-heeheehe – strength!" He chuckled. Anna thought back to before and she couldn't help but giggle along with him. She tried to clamp her hands on her mouth but only succeeded in banging the manacles on her face, which made Loki laugh harder- if that was possible. Loki was rolling on the floor laughing, and Anna tried to resist her own urge to laugh with him.

"I'm mad at you! Stop making me laugh!" Anna giggled. Soon she too was laughing full strength with Loki. When they finally calmed down, Anna sighed and looked at Loki thoughtfully.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, suddenly serious. Loki's expression went from amusement to somber.

"I don't know. I had to stop you, and I wouldn't have made it to you in time. I thought you would see through the illusion, but I guess I was wrong. I truly am sorry. When I saw how you reacted-" He cut off. He looked pensive and he cleared his throat.

"It's probably night now. We should get some sleep." He said. Loki rolled away from her so that his back was facing Anna.

"We want to be well rested for our execution. Must look our best in our last hour, or people will talk." Anna murmured. She heard Loki chuckle, then she too lied down and tried to fall asleep.

"Wake up! You two've been called to see King Odin!" A rough voice yelled. Anna jerked awake and saw a hairy guard pressing some keys outside of her cell. The force field along the wall the guard was standing disappeared. The guard gestured to Anna to come out. Anna looked past him and saw a second guard opening Loki's cell. Anna brushed past the guard and stepped out into the hall. She balked when she saw that the hall was filled with guards. She looked at Loki and raised her eyebrows. He shrugged in response.

"Take me to your leader." Anna muttered to herself. She smiled and she looked over at Loki to see him failing to hold back a grin. While they were marching through the castle, Anna couldn't help but admire the architecture. She caught Loki watching her reactions once or twice. If Anna was really going to die today, she was going to admire every detail of the last place she would ever see.

There were so many guards surrounding Anna and Loki that they took up the entire width of the huge main hall. Anna slowed to a stop as they approached a tall golden throne. _Really? How much gold do these Asgardians have to have, it's getting ridiculous. _Anna looked at Loki and mouthed, "So much gold?"

Loki laughed and shook his head. He looked back at her and mouthed, "I know right? Why do you think I left?"

Anna laughed and faced the throne. Odin was sitting upright with his staff next to him. The guards backed away to the edge of the room and stood there tensed and ready for a fight, should one break out.

""_Bölvaðir fordómum!_ You stand here to face judgment for your actions! Loki! You stand here to face judgment for your assistance to this creature!" Odin decreed.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I have a name. It's Anna Gray. Call me bolvadis fordomurn again, and you won't like what happens." Anna stared hard at Odin.

"That's my girl." Loki chuckled. Anna looked over at him, and he looked at her in surprise. He had said that out loud? He turned away from her and looked at Odin. Anna bit back a smile and then she too looked at Odin.

"Silence! _Anna Gray_, you shall be kept here and sent to the magic eye training facility, where you will learn to control your powers, so that eventually they can be used for the good of Asgard! Loki-"

"The _training _facility? You can't send her there! And if you think she will cooperate just because you-"

"Loki, brother!" A new deep voice boomed. A handsome blond man had walked into the room, and was now looking at Loki and Anna in confusion. He had a hammer in his hand, and he was wearing leather armor and had a bright red cape.

"I am not your brother, _Thor."_ Loki spat. _Thor._ Anna recalled his name from the news. Thor looked at Loki with hurt and sympathy.

"Thor, from the Avengers?" Anna spurt out.

"Yes, milady. And you are?" He asked politely. He walked towards them and only stopped when Odin banged his staff against the ground.

"Thor, this is none of your concern. I am sending this "_Bölvaðir fordómum _to Blairis, and Loki will be kept imprisoned." Odin declared.

""_Bölvaðir fordómum?_ They still exist?" Thor asked in wonder. He looked at Anna with fascination.

"Yes, and this one is not to fond of selfish arrogant Asgardians, I'll have you know." Loki stated with a sarcastic smile. Anna banged his arm with her manacles and glared at him.

"See? What did I tell you?" He snickered.

"Loki! Treat your companion with more respect, for she has more power than you and could kill you without a second thought." Thor smiled at Anna, and she couldn't help but swoon. He was very handsome.

"Enough! Take the "_Bölvaðir fordómum_ to Blairis, and Loki to his cell." Odin ordered.

"What if I don't want to go to Blairis? What'll you do then?" Anna inquired. Odin smiled, and Anna did not like his smile.

"Why do you think I will be keeping Loki here? Should you disobey or use your powers inappropriately, he shall be the one who is punished." Odin responded.

"And what makes you think I care about Loki?" Anna countered.

"Oh, I think all who observed your spectacle when he _died_ know about how you feel." Odin nodded at a guard. The guard came forward and slammed the butt of his spear into Loki's stomach. Loki choked and fell to his knees gasping for air. Anna flinched and looked at Odin with anger. He will pay for how he has treated her.

"Father! There is no need for this. I will personally take responsibility for these two and make sure the girl gets her training, and that Loki does not get into trouble." Thor walked up to the foot of the throne and knelt before his father. Odin looked at Thor thoughtfully, and nodded his consent.

""_Bölvaðir fordómum _and Loki! You shall be placed under Thor's supervision. Should you defy his will, my previous order shall be put into effect!" Odin slammed his staff down again, and the guards bowed and then left. Odin rose and strutted out of the room, not even glancing in their direction. Thor rose and turned towards Anna and Loki with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come, let us remove those manacles!" Thor stopped in front of Anna and reached for her restraints.

"It's fine. I can do it." Anna pulled away from Thor and looked around to make sure nothing major could be opened.

"_Recludam._" She whispered as quietly as she could. Her manacles sprang open and fell to the floor with a clang, and so did Loki's. Thor looked astonished and was about to say something when the clasps holding his cape opened, making the red fabric swish to the floor. Thor just laughed and plucked his cape up from the floor. He swung it over his head and reattached it.

"It seems we have much work to do. Come, let us get you something to eat and drink before we begin." Thor gestured for Anna and Loki to follow him. Anna looked at Loki and waited to see what he would do. He didn't look at Anna, and he just followed Thor out of the room. Anna stared at his back in puzzlement. Reluctantly, she walked after Thor. He led them into a large dining hall with long tables. One wall of the chamber was open to the outside, with pillars spread along it. Anna could feel a cool breeze blow gently in the room. When she looked back at the table, she saw heaps of food laying on it. There were strange meats that resembled steak, and different fruits and desserts. There were pies and cakes, salads and different meats, and it looked scrumptious.

Anna's stomach growled loudly, and she blushed. She looked over at Thor, who still had a big smile, and Loki. Loki didn't look very happy at all, his brow was furrowed and he looked perturbed. Anna walked over to him and touched his arm.

"Hey, don't look so glum. You have to tell me what all this food is, 'cause I have no idea what to eat." Anna joked. Loki looked at her and smiled.

"Of course. I know all of the best foods. Thor here eats anything and everything, so just listen to me." Loki grinned. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the table. He pointed at plates and named some of the foods. When he said something was delicious, Anna would grab a piece and try it. They laughed and ate their fill, and Thor looked on with hope. He thought that Anna could be Loki's salvation. Anna was sitting on a chair with a cup of water in her hands, and she was staring out the window. Anna loved the view of Asgard. With the shining towers and the azure ocean, Asgard was beautiful. Loki was gazing at Anna with adoration clear on his face.

"She is quite beautiful, even with her burgundy eyes." Thor commented to his foster brother.

"They are her best feature- wait, why do you care?" Loki demanded. He looked at Thor with circumspection.

"Do not fret, I have Jane waiting for me on Earth. However, Anna has no one, and neither do you. I have seen the way you look at each other-"

"There is nothing going on. She's human, and I'm a frost giant." Loki spat.

"She is not human, her eyes tell us so. Father believes she may be of Asgard." Thor gave Loki a knowing look. Deny it all he wanted, but Loki had feelings for Anna, and Anna for Loki. Loki looked away and gazed back at Anna. Anna turned around and saw him and she smiled. The light had long since faded from her eyes, and they were back to their normal shade. She got up and joined them at the table. Anna felt air blowing through tears in her sweat pants. Anna knew she looked awful, and that she needed new clothes.

"So, can I get some new clothes? These are about done for." Anna asked, sticking her fingers through some of the holes in her pants.

"Of course! Let me escort you both to your room, where you can bath and rest. Tomorrow is when we shall begin your training." Thor rose and beckoned them to follow him. Anna grabbed a plate of cake and followed with Loki chuckling behind her.

"Now, to make things easier on myself, you two will be staying in one room together. Don't worry, it is one of the larger accommodations in the castle, so you should have plenty of room." Thor opened a large door and pushed Anna and Loki in before they could protest. They heard a large boom, and knew that the door would only open from the outside. Anna looked at the door for a second, and then turned to face the room. She gasped. The room was huge. There was a king sized bed against the right wall, and it was covered in pillows and blankets. On either side of the beds were medium sized nightstands, and Anna saw an open door leading into a giant walk in closet. Past the bed sat a two-seated couch and a coffee table facing the windowed wall. The wall was a huge window, and there was a long wide balcony with a hot tub and some chairs. There were double doors on the left wall that led to what Anna assumed was the bathroom. Her mouth fell open and she almost dropped her cake.

"Wow…" She muttered. Loki grunted in agreement. Anna walked over and placed her cake on the coffee table.

"Hey, you don't mind if I shower first, do you?" Anna asked. She was already walking to the bathroom doors, and she looked over her shoulder at Loki.

"Yea, no problem. Just don't use all of the hot water." He responded. Anna giggled and opened one of the doors. Her eyes widened as she absorbed the size of the bathroom. A porcelain bathtub big enough for at least ten people took up the back wall. There was a long counter with some cabinets underneath it below the mirror on the right side, and there were two sinks on either side. A shower was in the corner behind the door, and it wasn't as large as everything else, but it had a bench inside and it took up half of the wall. Towels were hanging from hooks next to the shower. In the middle of the room was a round set of backless chairs.

"Jeez, who needs a bathroom this big?" Anna muttered to herself. She turned on the shower and undressed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and winced when she saw the bruises and cuts. Her black hair was tussled, and her eyes had finally stopped glowing. She quickly looked away and stepped into the hot shower. Steam had filled the room by the time Anna convinced herself to step out from the heavenly spray. She wrapped a towel around herself and twisted another on her head to dry her hair, since she couldn't find a hair dryer. Anna opened the door and goose-bumbs speckled across her bare arms and legs when she felt the cool air.

"You can go ahead and-" Anna looked around for Loki, but he was nowhere to be seen. Anna finally saw him lounging in the hot tub outside. Anna walked into the closet to find something to wear, which she knew was going to be hard. One side of the closet had female clothing, and the other male. Anna perused her side, and could only find fancy silk dresses. Dresses, dress, dress, more dresses! There was not a pair of pants or leggings to be found. Anna groaned in frustration, and grabbed the most casual looking dress she could find. It was a sapphire blue that matched the shade of the ocean. The dress was very light and it swished at the smallest of movements. Anna left the closet grumbling about stupid dresses and wished she had a nice pair of jeans. She joined Loki out on the balcony and put only her legs into the hot water. Loki had only a pair of shorts on, and Anna couldn't help but admire his physique.

"You-achmm- you look very nice." Anna's cheeks reddened.

"They didn't have any suitable clothes. Does everyone wear dresses here?" Anna complained. Loki just laughed. They sat there for a while, watching the sun set beyond the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I hope you like it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I want to know what y'all think of everything so far! I would love to hear about characters you want introduced, or plot points you would like to happen!**

CHAPTER 7

"RISE AND SHINE! TIME FOR TRAINING!"

Anna jerked awake and quickly sat up to see Thor standing in the doorway. He wasn't dressed in his armor, but rather in regular pants and a button up shirt. Anna groaned and fell back onto the bed, which was way more comfortable than she ever dreamed. Half of the pillows were lying on the floor around the bed, and some were broken open with feathers spilling out. Anna and Loki had eaten the cake last night and then had a pillow fight before settling down to sleep. Anna had taken the side closest to the door, and Loki had the side facing the window.

"GET UP! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Thor shouted cheerfully. How could someone be awake this early in the morning, much less excited. Anna grabbed one of the pillows and slammed it on her head to block out his voice. She felt the covers ripped back away from the two lazy sleepers. Anna curled into a ball and groaned again. She felt the mattress shift as Loki rolled over to face her. Anna felt his body heat and she unconsciously snuggled into his arms. Anna was content to stay in his warm grasp for the rest of the day, until she realized that she was cuddling with _Loki._ She blushed and quickly jumped off the bed. She looked back to see Loki reach out for her, even though he was still sound asleep.

"GET DRESSED AND MEET ME IN THE DINING HALL! Oh, and good luck waking Loki." Thor laughed as he closed the door and left, just as suddenly as he's entered. Anna stretched and shuffled over to the closet. She had given up on her side last night, so she started looking through Loki's side of the closet. She found a pair of leather legging/exercise pant things and a baggy shirt. She pulled them on and went into the bathroom to search for a brush or hair-tie. By the time she had gone through all of the drawers and cabinets, Anna assumed that Loki must have woken up already. Boy was she wrong.

"Loki, get up!' Anna shook him, but he still remained fast asleep. Anna growled in frustration, and began hitting him with a pillow.

"Wake-up-you-lazy-ass!" Anna said between smacks. Loki only sniffed and turned the other way. Anna would have used her magic eye to force him awake, but she couldn't activate it on command. Anna lied down next to him and put her face directly in front of his, and she was so close that the tip of her nose touched his. Anna looked at his closed eyelids, and she screamed, "WAKE UP WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" at the top of her lungs. Loki jerked awake and his movements caused him to push forwards into Anna's face. Their lips accidently pressed together, and Anna was surprised at how soft his were. Anna was blushing furiously, and she was sure her face was as red as her eyes. They lurched away from each other, and since Loki was on the edge of the soft bed, he lost his balance and clumsily smacked onto the floor, with his limbs flailing. Anna crawled over to look down on him from the bed.

He was lying on his back and his lips were slightly parted. Loki's face was pink and flushed and his eyes, the color of the sky after a thunderstorm, were glazed over. He looked up at Anna's blushing face and smiled.

"Well, that's a sure way to wake anyone up." He panted. Anna giggled and reached down to help him up. Loki grabbed her hand and pulled as hard as he could, which made Anna lose her balance and fall on top of him. Anna squealed as she fell, which made Loki laugh.

"Not fun falling off a bed, is it?" Loki whispered.

"Well, I had something to cushion my fall." Anna whispered back. She was half straddling Loki's waist, and her arms propped her up so that they were face to face. Anna's hair fell down into Loki's face and it tickled his cheeks. Loki reached up and brushed some of her ink-black hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek, longer than what was necessary. Loki gazed up at her with fondness, and Anna leaned into his hand. When it looked like Loki was about to lean up and kiss her, a loud bang sounded as the door slammed open, ruining the moment.

"Where are you two? We have training to do!" Thor's voice echoed. Both Anna and Loki simultaneously sighed. Anna rolled off of Loki and stood up. She saw Thor standing in the doorway, and when he saw Loki rise up next to her from behind the bed, he smirked.

"Get dressed and meet me in the dining hall." Thor commanded, and then he shut the door once again.

"Anna, are you wearing my clothes?" Loki asked, as his gaze scanned over her.

"My side of the closet doesn't have anything but dresses, and I don't wear dresses."

"I have no problem with it…" Loki's high cheekbones were turning a darker shade of pink, which made Anna flush. Her mind thought back to what had almost happened, and she cleared her throat.

"I'll, uh, meet you in the dining hall then." She said awkwardly. Loki nodded in assent, and they stood silent for a few minutes. Anna backed away, and coughed again. Anna leaned against the closed door and sighed. _What am I doing? He's practically a god,_ Anna thought to herself. When Anna finally reached the dining hall, after many wrong turns, Loki had already beaten her. She saw him leaning against one of the pillars, drinking from a mug. Thor was sitting at the table with three new people. There was two males, and one female. The woman was beautiful, and had her black hair swept away from her face. One of the men seemed to be of oriental origin, but with Asgard, Anna didn't know for sure. The other was laughing and he had a French mustache and goatee. His blond hair was stylishly messy, and he had a thin sword strapped to his side. He looked up and saw Anna standing at the edge of the room and he patted his companions.

"There she is, the _Bölvaðir fordómum!_ Loki didn't tell us of your beauty, my dear. It is an honor to meet you." He said jovially. He bowed at her and gestured for her to join him at the table. Anna saw Loki glance back at her, and she smiled hesitantly. He grinned at her and then went back to gazing out the window. Anna saw the woman glance at him and sneer. None of the newcomers seemed to like Loki, and they just ignored him.

"Don't mind Fandral, come join us." Thor smiled. Anna walked over to the table and sat down on the opposite side of Thor and his companions.

"May I present, Anna Gray, the last known _Bölvaðir fordómum."_ Thor announced. His companions reached out and shook her hands.

"You know Fandral, so let me introduce Sif," Thor pointed to the beautiful woman, "and Hogun." Thor pointed to the oriental man. Anna said hello, and looked for something to eat. She saw mysterious looking pastries and drinks, and she decided to skip breakfast. Anna liked to know what it was that she was eating, and she had no clue what was presented on the table. She sat silently while Thor, Fandral, and Sif joked and gossiped.

"Here, try this." An iced pastry was thrust into Anna's face. Anna looked over to see Loki wiggling the pastry next to her. She took a bite and moaned. It was delicious. It was like a cinnamon roll, but it had more flavor that Anna had never experienced before. Loki grinned and Anna took a huge bite out of the pastry.

"Wha' 's it?" Anna asked with her mouth full of the delectable pastry.

"It's basically the Asgardian version of a cinnamon roll." Loki said. Anna stuffed her face with the rest of the pastry, while Loki described how it was made, and what the ingredients were.

"-and I was always stealing them fresh out of the oven when I was a boy." Loki said excitedly.

"I remember that, Frigga was always angry after she found out." Thor cut in. Loki's face morphed into a blank mask, and he looked at his brother with contempt.

"Yes, she was." Loki said blankly, and Thor's face fell. Anna smacked Loki on the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Loki asked, rubbing the sore section where she had smacked him.

"That's no way to speak to your brother, and I don't care if he isn't your real brother. You two were raised together, so treat each other with respect!" Anna commanded. Loki looked at her in shock, and then muttered an apology to Thor. Fandral and Sif started laughing hysterically, and Hogun actually chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked with confusion.

"It's just…nobody but Frigga had treated Loki like that and gotten away with it!" Fandral clapped Anna on the shoulder and glanced at Loki, which made him laugh even harder. When they finally calmed down, Thor stood up.

"Now, we have training to do! You have to learn how to control your _Bölvaðir fordómum,_ and you should know how to fight!" Thor led them out of the dining hall, and to an outdoor arena. Hogun had stayed in the dining hall, and wished Anna luck. There were straw dummies and targets, and displays filled with various weapons. Anna could see maces, spears, swords, hammers, and pretty much any weapon she could think of.

"Now, Fandral, Sif, and I are going to give you a demonstration of what we hope you will achieve in the next week." Thor stuck his hand out, and waited. Anna was about to ask when a hammer flew into his hand. Anna inched closer to Loki as the group took up fighting stances. Loki looked down at her and chuckled. She had no idea what she was about to see. An unspoken signal started the fight. Anna saw them lunge towards each other, but that was pretty much the only part she saw completely. Thor swung his hammer, and Fandral parried with his epee. Sif had a double bladed spear that she swung around gracefully. Every once in a while the fighting would get close to where Anna and Loki were standing, making Anna flinch closer to Loki. Loki just rolled his eyes and muttered about show offs. Anna saw Thor grab a mace from the displays, and he swung that around in his other hand. Fandral unsheathed another sword and Sif just smiled. There was a blur of movement, and they were fighting again.

Anna made a startled noise when the mace swung inches away from her face. She backed away, and her head began to pound. The trio noticed Anna's eyes flash, and they started walking at Anna. Anna backed away, and she felt the wall of the arena press against her back. Thor swung his mace at her head and Anna ducked. She felt the mace sweep against her hair, and saw Thor's hammer swinging at her face. She rolled away just as the hammer smacked into where her face had been.

"_Crescite corporis viribus meis!"_ Anna shouted. She felt power surge within her as she completed the incantation, which gave her equal physical prowess as the Asgardians. She leapt into the air to avoid Sif's blades. Anna misjudged her new strength, and she went soaring at least thirty feet into the air. She flailed for a second, and then she was plunging back down to the arena. Anna angled herself so that she would land by one of the display stands. Anna crashed down and the force of her landing caused the ground beneath her to crack. The arena shook with the force of her landing, unbalancing the trio. Anna grabbed two long fighting knives that were slightly longer than her arms. She crouched down and sprung at Thor. She used one of her knives to attack and the other to block Fandral's sword. Anna spun around and swiped at their legs, slicing through the armor. The actions of Thor and his companions seemed slow to Anna, as if they were moving in slow motion.

Anna parried blows from all three of them and she twisted one of Fandrals swords from his grasp. Anna jumped into the air again, but with more control, and landed on the opposite side of the group. They rotated until they saw her, and then they charged. Anna smiled. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she felt extreme joy from fighting.

"_Da mihi potestatem in terra._" Give me power over the earth. Anna felt energy surge up from the ground around her. She waved her arms and the earth moved in response. Anna swung her hands at the group, and a wave of earth rolled at them. It pushed them up into the air, and caused them to lose their balance. Anna rushed at them and she saw the fear in their gaze. Anna relished in their fear of her. They saw a crimson-eyed demon flying at them with a cape of black hair, and suddenly her blades burst into flames.

"_Ignis._" Anna muttered, her mouth twisted into a devilish smile, and she whirled so her flaming blades spun to land on all of her assailants. Right as she was about to decapitate them, a dagger cutting across her throat stopped her. Anna stood still and saw Loki holding a dagger across her throat. The adrenaline slowly bled out of Anna, and she looked over at Thor with horror. She had almost killed them. Anna looked over at Loki, who gazed at her with sympathy. Anna could hear Sif saying she was unstable and should be put down like a dog. Anna dropped the blades, and the fire snuffed out of them. Loki drew the dagger away from Anna, and was about to speak when she jumped and disappeared over the top of the arena.

"Anna! Come back!" Loki called, but she was already gone.

"She's too dangerous, there's no way she can control her power." Sif scoffed.

"Anna is bested you Sif, and your pride is wounded. Stop acting like a spoiled brat, and get up off your defeated ass." Loki spat. He crouched down and then leapt after Anna. Frandral rose to follow, but Thor blocked his path.

"Leave them alone. Loki will calm her down."

"Fine, but her power. I've never seen anything quite like it." Frandral said in awe.

"I know. She might need Blairis's training, for I do not believe we can train her to control her magic." Thor responded.

Loki found Anna curled on the edge of their balcony. She had her head hidden in her arms, and Loki sat down next to her.

"I forgot to thank you for stopping me." Anna said.

"No need to thank me, I would have been happy to see Sif's face when you defeated her." Loki chuckled. Anna's shoulders shook, and Loki could hear sobs. He put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. They sat together like that for a while after Anna had calmed down.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to control it." Anna muttered dejectedly.

"No matter what, I will always be here to help you." Loki said. He tightened his arms around Anna, and looked down at her with devotion. Anna glanced up at him, and her gaze was trapped by his sincere expression. Anna's heart fluttered, and she saw hesitation flash across Loki's face. Anna leaned forward an inch, and Loki touched his forehead to hers. Anna closed her eyes, and she felt Loki press his lips against hers. Anna didn't know how to respond at first, but she kissed him back anyway. Loki entangled one of his hands in her hair, and placed the other on the small of her back. Anna leaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki pressed her close against him. Hunger awoke in Anna, and she wanted to kiss Loki forever. Anna's lips parted and Loki deepened the kiss. Anna felt nervous energy pump through her veins when they finally pulled apart.

They panted and kept their heads close together. Anna smiled from ear to ear and she saw that Loki was grinning brightly too. They cuddled together for a few minutes in silence, content to just be close to each other.

"Thor will be looking for us." Loki murmured. Anna just snuggled closer to Loki in response.

"Lunch will be ready." Loki said. Anna's stomach growled, and betrayed her hunger. She sighed and pulled away from Loki.

"You'll have to tell me what to eat, cause I don't even know the names of the food you have here." Anna responded. Anna swung her legs over the railing and stood on the balcony. Loki landed beside her, and he grabbed her hand in his, and he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. They smiled at each other, and Anna wouldn't be surprised if cartoon hearts danced around them. They left their room and made their way slowly to the dining hall. They chatted about the differences between Asgard and Earth, their clasped hands swaying between them.

**Romance, yay! Please tell me if my kiss scene was any good, and the same for the fighting scene. I would love to hear from all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, I had some writers block issues, but it's all gone now! Chapter 9 will be ready in the next few days, but before I post it, I want a total of 18 reviews! That means 5 new ones! Read and review, and I hope you enjoy.**

CHAPTER 8

Anna and Loki walked hand in hand into the dining hall. Thor's eyes went straight to their clasped hands, and he grinned. Sif and Fandral stopped talking when they noticed Anna. Sif's expression could only be described as haughty, and Anna's grip tightened on Loki's hand.

"I wanted to apologize for losing control earlier. You surprised me, but that's no excuse. I'm really sorry." Anna said stiffly. Sif just snorted and strutted from the room. Fandral looked as if he was about to leave as well, but Thor stopped him.

"No worries, the good thing is that you didn't do any serious damage. Except maybe to Sif's pride, but don't worry about her. Come, dine with us." Thor exclaimed. Loki pulled Anna to the table and they sat down next to each other. Fandral looked at Loki mistrustfully, but stayed silent.

"Now, we will have a specialist come in sometime in the next few days, and he will teach you how to control your magic eye." Thor said between bites of meat.

"Do you mean Blairis?" Anna questioned. Loki choked on the food he was chewing. Anna looked at him questioningly, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yes, Blairis is coming to Asgard, and he should be here either tomorrow or the day after." Thor responded. Loki paled, and Anna wondered what Blairis had done to Loki.

"Who exactly is Blairis?" Anna asked.

"He is not one you would want to cross." Fandral said darkly. Both Thor and Loki nodded in assent.

"Blairis is one of the most powerful magicians on Asgard. He possesses a magic eye similar to yours, the _Annað Skömm."_ Thor explained.

"So he can do what I do?"

"Sort of, his _Annað Skömm_ enables him to manipulate the elements: earth, air, water, and fire. Think about what you did with your blades earlier, and amplify it. That is what Blairis can do." Thor chewed a chunk of meat. Anna ate silently, only nodding distractedly when Loki tried to get her to try some of the foreign Asgardian foods. Anna just thought about what she would do when she could control her powers, and she wondered where they had come from. When the group ate their fill, they sat around chatting about what to do next.

"Well, we can't train until Blairis arrives, for obvious reasons, so Loki, you should take Anna on a tour of Asgard!" Thor said with a cheesy smile.

"Isn't that against Odin's command? Letting me loose on Asgard, I could just run away you know." Loki propped his head up on his hands, and he stared at Thor.

"Odin gave me power over what you can do, and I don't think Anna would want to leave, with Blairis coming, even if you do. You wouldn't leave without her, would you?" Loki clenched his jaw and agreed to give Anna a tour of Asgard. The duo left the dining hall, hearing Fandral and Thor giggling like little schoolgirls. Anna could hear the two of them gossiping and she blushed. Loki led her through confusing hallways until they eventually exited the castle. Anna couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of Asgard, with the sun sparkling against the metal towers and azure sea. Loki showed Anna the huge library, and she had to admit to swooning at all the books, then the kitchens, where they snuck more of the cinnamon roll things. Everywhere they went, people whispered and pointed at Loki. Anna's hand tightened around Loki's whenever the chatter got too intrusive and rude.

"..haven't you heard? She's a _Bölvaðir fordómum, _yes they still exist."

"The traitor, who does he think he is? Strutting around the castle…"

"Look at the cursed eyes, she's truly a match for the backstabber."

When Anna heard that one, she had wrenched free from Loki's grasp and ran at the maid, grabbing her collar and holding her up against the wall. The fellow maid who had been listening to the gossip gasped, and abandoned her friend.

"Yes, I am a _Bölvaðir fordómum,_ but I have more power than you ever will. And Loki is better than you too, for he does not stoop to gossip, and right next to the victims too. You are just a jealous bitch, you wish you had Loki's status and my power. Gossip will get you nowhere honey. Even your little friend abandoned you in your time of need. I'm sick of your lies and whispers. You should watch out, dear, or someday in the middle of the night, I'll come find you, and it won't be pleasant." Anna dropped the maid back down roughly, and she marched back to Loki, who was trying to hold back laughter, but failing miserably. Anna just glared at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the maid, who was glaring at Anna with loathing.

By the end of the day, Anna had been swept away by the beauty of Asgard. Loki had been happy to show her as much as he could before the day ended. The couple made their way back to their room slowly. Thor and Fandral were no where to be seen when they walked through the dining hall, but Anna didn't think they would want to spend their evening cooped up in the dining room. Anna and Loki joked and chatted for some time before they went to sleep. Anna was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She fell asleep on the huge down bed cuddled in Loki's arms.

Anna's eyes opened to darkness. She felt the pressure of her full bladder, and she gently pushed herself out of Loki's grasp. Anna hissed when her feet touched the cold floor, and she shivered at the temperature difference between the warm bed and the brisk room. Anna's throat was dry and parched. She shuffled over to the bathroom and relieved herself. She was about to return to her bed when she noticed the pitcher on the counter. Thirst burned, and Anna was too tired to wonder where it came from. She wiped the crust out of her eyes and picked up the steel pitcher. Anna tipped it back and drank the sweet liquid. A tangy aftertaste lingered in her mouth when she left the bathroom. Anna shivered, feeling suddenly cold. She grabbed a spare blanket from the couch and crawled back into her was more tired than when she had gotten up, and she slipped easily into a deep sleep.

Light shone brightly through the windows, glaring against Loki's eyelids, waking him up. Loki yawned and plodded over to the bathroom. He then changed into his usual clothes, the ones he had worn to Midgard. They had been fixed and cleaned, and Loki was happy to be wearing them again. Loki looked over to see a person-sized lump underneath the covers on the bed. Usually Anna woke before Loki. When Loki saw her shivering and blue faced under the covers, he yelled for help. Loki ran out into the dining hall and saw Thor, Fandral and Sif. They looked at him questioningly while he panted at the doorway.

"Anna…poisoned…help." He said between deep breaths. Thor quickly stood up and ordered Sif and Fandral to find the best healers on Asgard. He accompanied Loki back to his room, muttering assurances to his worried brother. They burst through the doors and rushed to Anna's side. Loki reached into the covers and grasped her icy hand.

"I have never seen the likes of this before. Who did this to her?" Thor asked gently.

"I know not. I only noticed this morning when I woke." Loki whispered. "What if…what if this is my doing? I am a frost giant after all."

"Never. I know that you would never harm her. No, this is the work of an Asgardian." Thor patted Loki on the shoulder, and together they waited for Fandral to return with the healers. After what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, Fandral and Sif barged into the room with three healers. Two were male and one was female. They immediately ran to the bedside and began to examine Anna. The men began to argue over what was affecting her, and how to heal it. The woman knelt beside Anna and silently inspected her. She had a nasty scar running across her face, marring what would have been beautiful features. She looked over at Loki and then at Anna.

"I will need herbs, from the royal gardens. Get me alpinia, tumeric, cayenne, and eucalyptus. I will also need a clay pot to boil them, and a grinding stone. Be quick about it!" She ordered. Loki looked over at the two male healers and dismissed them to get the herbs, which was the only good thing they have done so far.

"I have seen this poison before. It is rare. It comes from Jotunheim, in the caves of the southern mountains. It is very hard to find, and very deadly. You are lucky your friend is still alive." The healer said. She piled more blankets around Anna and tucked under her body. When the two healers returned with arms full of her required herbs and tools, the healer went out onto the balcony and began to boil and mix the herbs.

"Lækna og hlý. Brenna burtu kulda og hreinsa líkamann. Halda

stúlku lifandi og lækna sál hennar. Lækna og hlý. Brenna burtu

kulda og hreinsa líkamann. Halda stúlku lifandi og lækna sál

hennar."

The healer sang her chant the whole time she mixed the herbs. When she finished, an hour had passed and Anna's skin was frigid to the touch. The healer sang while she poured the liquid into Anna's quivering blue lips. When Anna had swallowed all of the liquid, she sighed and her body relaxed, the blue fading slowly from her skin. Loki sighed in relief and he thanked the healer multiple times.

There is no need to thank me, I was just doing my job. I hope she feels better, and when she awakens, come get me. My name is Laekana. You better find the person who did this, for they have a deadly poison with them that could kill many people." Laekana said before she walked out of the room with her supplies. Thor patted Loki's back and he too departed with Sif and Fandral at his side. The sun was directly overhead, and Loki could feel the pains of hunger, but he did not leave Anna's side to eat. Hours passed, and Thor brought Loki a plate of food and sat with him for a while. The two spoke as brothers again, like when Loki was still a true Asgardian in his own mind and he hadn't attempted to overtake the throne.

Anna groaned, and Loki rushed to her side, his hands hovering over her. Anna pushed the impressive amount of blankets off of her and she stumbled out of the bed, falling into Loki's arms. The blue hue had faded from her skin, and she looked perfectly healthy.

"Well, this is a pleasant way to wake up." Anna muttered sleepily, snuggling deeper into Loki's arms. Loki pulled her close and held her tight against him.

"What's with the awesome hug, not that I'm complaining." Anna laughed. Loki just pushed her back enough for him to lean down and kiss her. Anna made a surprised sound, but didn't protest to the kiss. In fact, she returned it and they stood there in each other's arms for who knows how long. Loki pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? Never."

"What do you mean? Why don't you tell me so I know what to do to get kissed like that again." Anna said with a smile. Loki just groaned and leaned back so he could tell her what had occurred.

"Poison?" Anna exclaimed after Loki finished his story.

"Yes, and you almost died. Never again." Loki said sternly.

"I'll try not to. Hey, did you see a silver pitcher in the bathroom when you woke up?" Anna questioned.

"No, why?" Loki asked confusedly.

"That's what I drank from in the middle of the night, I thought it was some sort of exotic Asgardian juice or something." Anna's eyes began to awaken when she thought about the danger she had been in. Pain stabbed in her head, and she rubbed her temples. Loki asked what was wrong, but Anna just shook him away.

_"Venenatis quis me reduci." _ Trace who poisoned me. Anna could feel a tug in her mind, an urge to go out of the room and turn left. She followed that urge and knew that Loki was following her. The tug pulled her down stairways, through halls, and she stopped when the tug faltered at a fork between four hallways. Anna turned and faced each hallway, judging which one the tug was trying to push her towards. It pulled her to the one to her left, and the moment she started to walk in that direction it changed to the hall that had been in front of her. Anna turned and followed the tug down the other hallway. She walked through the loud bustling kitchen, and down into the servants quarters. The tug pulled her to the end of the hall, and stopped in front of a wooden door.

Anna knocked on the door, and could hear a faint scuttling noise, as if whoever was behind it was trying to block the door or hide. Anna twisted the handle, but it was locked. Furious that the servant thought she or he could hide, Anna snarled and stepped back.

_"Aperi."_ Anna said. All of the doors in the hallway slammed open, and Anna could hear screams and shouts from the residents. Anna strode into the now open door, and looked around. She heard a yell, and a maid ran at her with a kitchen knife.

"_Prohibere."_ The maid froze mid step, and she flew against the wall with a flick of Anna's wrist. It was then that Anna realized that it was the maid that she had insulted. The one who was gossiping. Anna knew that the maids pride had been wounded, but she never thought that she would attempt murder.

_"Veritatem dicere, _tell the truth. Did you place a poison pitcher in my bathroom last night?" The maid nodded.

"Were you the one who poured the poison into the pitcher?" Anna demanded. The maid began to shake her head, but then her eyes flashed gold, and she nodded.

"I couldn't stand how you'd insulted me. I poisoned you!" The maid said stiffly.

"_Veritatem dicere!_ You are lying." Anna spat. She walked right in front of the maid and glared at her.

"I didn't poison you," The maid cried, "it was a nobleman-" The maid choked and her neck snapped, making her head hang limply from her shoulders. Anna cursed and let the maid's body fall to the floor.

"So if it wasn't her, then who?" Loki asked. He pulled Anna out of the room and ordered a passing servant to get the guards and Thor. Anna slumped in Loki's arms, her head pounding.

"Who knows." Anna replied. Loki and Anna explained what had happened to Thor when he arrived minutes later.

"I'm starving." Anna muttered, her stomach growling loudly. Loki laughed and brought her back to the dining hall, where they ate dinner together. Anna saw Sif wander into the room, and she invited her to dine with them, but Sif only scowled and left rudely. Loki blew off her reaction, but Anna couldn't help but think of the surprise she's seen in Sif's eyes. A commotion sounded outside of the door, and Anna could hear yelling and crashing. Suddenly a man with bright red hair burst through the doors. Anna heard Loki gasp, but before he could say anything the man twisted his hand, making Loki choke and gasp. Anna jumped up and yelled at the intruder to stop what he was doing. The man just gave her a sly smile and his eyes shone an icy white-blue. The man charged at her so fast, it looked like he had disappeared by the door and reappeared right in front of Anna. Before she could react, his big hand wrapped around her throat and cut off her air supply. He slowly crushed her windpipe.

Anna slammed into the nearest wall, denting a body-sized hole in it. The man smiled again and said, "Hello, my name is Blairis. You must be Anna."

Black spots appeared in Anna's vision and she was trying her best not to slip into unconsciousness. Pain stabbed through her head, and Anna knew that her eyes were shining, the black symbols contrasting with the light. Hot red anger flushed in her veins, and Anna smiled. She tensed the muscles on her neck and Blairis's hand went flying back. Blairis jumped back so they were about fifteen feet apart from each other. Anna tried to quench her anger, but it pumped through her body uncontrollably.

_"I am Anna, it's nice to meet you Blairis." _Anna's voice rasped. She was awake now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my chick-a-dees! I have the latest installment of my story! I love the fantastic reviews I have received, but it isn't to my standard of 18! I wouldn't have posted this, but I am anxious to see what you think! Also, I am considering adding more of the Avengers! Tell me whatcha think, and r&r!**

CHAPTER 9

Anna and Blairis stood still in the dining hall. Loki lay curled on the ground, for the air around him had been forcefully taken by Blairis.

"_I suggest that you return his air, pretty please." _Anna said to Blairis, her head cocked to the side playfully. Half of her was terrified of the Asgardian, the other half excited for a real fight.

"Don't worry, _Anna,_ he will be fine." Blairis sneered when he said her name. His white-blue eyes flashed and Anna braced herself for an attack. Fire crawled up his arms, and he rushed at Anna with blinding speed.

_"Celeritate!" _Anna screamed. Blairis seemed to slow down to a regular pace, but Anna knew that she had sped up. Anna dodged his fiery punch, and used his momentum to flip him over her head.

_"Venite ad me, laminae!"_ She shouted while Blairis recovered. Seconds later, the twin blades she had used the other day flew through the window and into Anna's ready hands. Not giving Blairis any time to react, she spun and whirled down on him, her blades shining. Blairis used his arms to stop them. His arms were no longer lit with fire, but instead were hard as the ground beneath Anna's feet. Anna recalled how Thor described his abilities. He could manipulate the elements, but so could Anna.

"_Aquae."_ She muttered. Water from the pitchers on the table, and from the nearby ocean rushed to Anna. She leapt back from Blairis and flipped through the air, landing in a crouch. With only a thought, Anna directed the movement of the water. The water formed into a sphere around Blairis. Anna knew that Blairis would eventually gain control of the water, but Anna needed time to make sure Loki was alright. She ran to his side and muttered a few words. Loki gasped and took a huge breath. Anna heard a splash and knew that Blairis was free. Water swarmed around her, making Anna drop her blades. They fell to the floor with a clatter, and the water swarmed around her just like it had done to Blairis seconds ago. If Anna had to guess, it had been almost thirty seconds since Blairis had blown into the room.

Anna summoned her anger and power and muttered one word, "_Ignis."_ The water warbled her voice, but the effect was instantaneous. Fire engulfed Anna's whole body, heating the water around her to steam and causing it to evaporate. Anna forced the fire to burn hotter so that the flames began to burn blue. Anna did not feel the heat, but the flames tickled on her skin. Anna ran at Blairis, using her flaming body as a weapon. If she stood in one place for too long, Anna knew that the golden floor would start to melt. Anna wrapped her arms around Blairis, holding him against her flaming body. She knew the flames didn't affect him, but she held on anyway. Anna shot a fireball at the door and it melted right through the handle, leaving a bowling ball sized hole.

Blairis screamed a war cry and threw Anna off of him. She extinguished the fire around her and rolled to where her blades lay. She grabbed them right as Blairis leap at her. She brought the swords up to reach him and he spun away at the last minute. He was too late, however, and one of her swords cut deeply into his side. Blood streamed from the wound, and Anna knew it was because Blairis was moving so fast. To an outsider, they would look like spirits flying at each other. They would just be different colored blurs that happened to collide.

Anna jumped to her feet and ran at Blairis with all her might. The aftershock of her movement shook the whole castle and left a deep hole where she had been standing. Anna just laughed, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She smiled devilishly as she whirled to cut Blairis in half with her spinning blades. Blairis jumped and grabbed onto the rafters. Fear flitted across his face, but then he covered it with excitement.

"I've never had someone who could last this long against me!" He shouted with enthusiasm. Anna just smiled and crouched down. She looked like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

_"You can't escape, my pretty."_ Anna called up to him. She sprung up and stabbed one of her blades through the rafter where Blairis had been hanging moments ago. Another after shock broke through the golden floor, and a deeper dent was left. Anna used the blade that was stabbed through the rafter as a hook, and she swung up to land on the top of the wooden rafter. Anna scanned the room below her, but saw no sign of Blairis. She sat perched on the rafter, tense and ready for his next attack. She heard the air move behind her and she spun around, slashing her sword at the movement. Blairis avoided her blow, and used his momentum to swing from rafter to rafter. He stopped at the other end of the room and stared at Anna.

"You're losing control aren't you? When did you awaken?" He questioned. Anna just snarled and bounded from the rafter, hopping over to him. Blairis looked shocked and he jumped from the rafter and landed smoothly on the ground. Anna dove after him with her sword pointed at his head. He dodged and ran to the corner of the hall. Anna's blade pierced the golden floor and sank through it down to the hilt. Surprise flashed through Anna, for she thought the blade would snap to pieces.

"Calm down, Anna. Regain control, that's the first step. I need you to answer my questions so we can figure out the extent of your power." Blairis tried to reason with Anna, but she only growled. Anna whipped the blade out of the ground and stood in a fighting stance. She was about to run at Blairis when a soft voice stopped her.

"Anna, calm down." Loki said from the other side of the room. Anna turned her head to face him, and confusion lit her face. Soon, the confusion was overshadowed by anger.

"ANNA! I SAID TO CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT LET YOU LOSE CONTROL AGAIN!" Loki commanded. Pain pierced through Anna's head, and she screamed. Blairis looked on in confusion, and then understanding. Anna sank to the floor and clutched her head in her hands. The pain peaked, and then died away. Anna sat there panting, and she vaguely heard people shouting outside the doors. She looked around the room and saw the destruction she had wrought.

"I did this?" Anna whispered to herself. She saw a hand appear in her field of vision, and looked up to see Blairis standing above her. She ignored his help and stumbled to her feet on her own.

"Sorry about that," Anna said to him. She looked around the ruined room and sighed.

"_Figere."_ She said with the last of her power. The dents and debris from her fight slowly fixed back to how they'd been before. Creaks and crashing noises filled the room as it fixed itself. Anna walked over to the dining table and sank down onto the bench. She felt Loki sit down next to her, and he grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glaring at Blairis.

"Fine, fine." Anna replied. She looked up at Blairis and gestured for him to sit down next to her. He did, and he crossed his arms across his chest. He winced and placed his hand over the wound Anna had given him to stop the bleeding. Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and a dozen guards burst through the door, and they gazed in wonder as the hole in the door filled itself.

"What's going on here?" Thor demanded. He recoiled when he saw Blairis sitting next to Anna.

"Blairis, so you have arrived." He bowed his head in respect, and the guards sank down to their knees.

"No need to bow, thank you. Go, leave us to talk, except for you Thor." Blairis pointed at Thor, and then he waved the rest away. Fandral and Hogun gave Thor a questioning look, and he nodded to them. When the room was empty, save for the group at the table, Thor walked over and sat across from Anna.

"Explain what happened." He commanded, looking at Blairis's wounds.

"I challenged Anna, she beat me. That's all. Now, I have some questions for you, Anna." Blairis turned and faced Anna.

"Ask away." She replied.

"Right-oh. Now, when did you awaken?" He asked.

"Awaken?"

"When did your powers first make themselves known to you." Blairis rolled his eyes.

"Umm, after I fell from the cliff, and when I was dying while Loki carried me to the hospital, I suppose." Blairis looked at her and motioned for her to start at the beginning. Anna explained how Monica had beat her, and what happened on the cliff face. She wasn't interrupted when she recalled the hospital fiasco, and then her arrival on Asgard. Loki and Thor had to add in what happened in the Bifrost because Anna barely remembered what happened. She finished with the fight between Thor and Anna the other day, and then looked at Blairis.

"I see. The reason you feel pain every time you use your powers is because they were forcefully awakened. Most times, magic eye users have a time of dormancy, which is when their powers are gathering strength. This is also so that the host can mature enough to handle the power their eyes bring. The longer the time spent dormant, the more power. Your eyes could have stayed dormant for who knows how long. Another problem is your race. No human can withstand the power of any magic eye, especially the _Bölvaðir fordómum. _This means that you are of Asgard. You don't look like a dark elf, or like anyone from any of the other nine realms. Since Asgardians live for over five thousand years, you are probably not sixteen." Blairis smiled.

"Wait, I'm an Asgardian? And I could be _thousands _of years old?" Anna blurted. Loki looked shocked, and Thor just looked excited.

"Of course. If I had to guess, I would put you at about one thousand and three hundred years, give or take a few decades."

"This means that she was hidden and kept sleeping for a millennium, does it not?" Thor asked Blairis, who nodded in response. Blairis winced and looked down at his wound. Anna's eyes widened. What had been a gaping slice moments ago was now only a pink scar.

"We heal fast." Blairis smirked.

"This means that you have only been on Midgard for a few years, not sixteen." Blairis stood up and stretched, his joints popping. Anna sat frozen on the hard bench. She was a thousand years old. _Thousand._ What had she been doing for the past nine hundred years?

"Boy, I haven't had a fight like that in _ages." _Blairis said as he stretched and cracked his neck with an audible _snap. _"By the way, what's the latest memory you have of Midgard life?"

Anna thought back to her many foster homes. She had been staying at the Creek Hills orphanage until she was ten…no…that wasn't right. Anna's brow furrowed in concentration, and she could feel the group's eyes on her. Her first foster home was the weird hippie couple in Colorado…or had it been the Murray's in Florida? No, it was definitely the Carson's in West Texas. No…Anna thought as far back as she could, but instead of memories of the foster families, she only recalled paperwork and pictures. The oldest memory she had was moving to Desert Falls with Ruth a year ago.

"I only really remember moving into Desert Falls, about a year ago." Anna said, looking up at Blairis questioningly.

"That's bizarre, that would mean you were in one of the nine realms for over a millennium. Thor, inform your father about this and order a search of any sign of a holding place powerful enough to hide a _Bölvaðir fordómum._" Blairis pointed at Thor while he decreed his orders.

"I shall, do not fret Anna, we will find out what happened to you." Thor looked at Anna tenderly, and then he left the room. He looked back at Loki right before he walked through the doorway and he mouthed _good luck_, with barely concealed laughter. Loki paled, his skin paper white. He looked at Blairis in apprehension, and then glanced at me.

"Now that I have a good idea of your power Anna, we can start a training regimine! Though I've never trained a _Bölvaðir fordómum,_ but how different can it be?"

It turned out to be very difficult.

Blairis started with my physical abilities, strength, speed, flexibility, etcetera. Anna was proud of her human strength, but against Asgardians it was as meager as a fly against a tank. Anna was dripping sweat and panting after only half an hour. She had her hands propped up on her knees while she tried to catch her breath. Blairis just leaned against a wall checking his nails. They had moved out to the training pavilion where Anna had almost killed Thor and Sif before. The sun battered Anna's spirits and made everything even more difficult than it already was.

"You should have Asgardian abilities, but they must be regressed." He sighed dramatically. "I guess we'll need to have you spar against Loki or Thor, maybe if we put you in enough danger they'll surface." Anna gave him a look that said _you've got to be kidding me. _Blairis just gave her a bright smile and called out to Loki, who was smirking while he watched. Anna could practically hear his smirk while she took a deep swig of water. Anna glared at him, and he just smirked even louder, if that was possible.

"Fine then, come on Loki. No tricks. I won't use my _Bölvaðir fordómum_ if you don't use your illusions." Anna teased. Loki smiled and walked up a ten feet away from her.

"Oh, I am _so_ looking forward to my dear Loki beating your ass girl." Blairis said with a chuckle. Anna just shot him the finger, which made him laugh even louder. He waved his arm to start the match, and Anna lowered into a fighting crouch. She wished she had her twin blades, but this was hand-to-hand combat training. Loki and Anna circled each other, each looking for weaknesses to exploit. Anna knew Loki was faster and stronger, and he had much more stamina. This meant that she had to finish him hard and fast in order to win. Loki made the first move by lunging forwards and jabbing at Anna's torso. She stepped back and punched him in his exposed stomach. Not hesitating, Anna shot a right uppercut at his jaw, banging his head back. Loki laughed.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted. Anna gave no response and she leapt at him and aimed for a sidekick to his shoulder, hoping to dislocate it. Loki caught her in mid-air and held her up for a long second. Anna tried to wrench herself free, but to no avail. He threw her back and she went flying into the wall. Anna groaned and shook herself free of the debris from her hit. She struggled out of the Anna-sized hole in the wall and glared at Loki. Suddenly, inspiration hit. Anna faked a limp and leaned against the wall. She groaned in pain, which she didn't fake. Hitting the wall really had hurt. Loki rushed over to her with concern on his face. Anna just smiled weakly and limped forward, but fake fell against the wall.

"Sorry, must've twisted something." She said breathily.

"It's alright, let's go get Laekana." Loki knelt down to help her up, which is when Anna made her move. While Loki bent to pick her up, she heaved herself up with all her strength and whirled around the back of his body. She spun around and tackled him with her legs. She cut off his windpipe and waited with a smile on her face. Loki tapped on her thigh to get her to release him.

"I-I…surrender…" He choked. Anna smiled and released him. Loki sat up and rubbed at his neck.

"You tricked me." He said with a faint smile.

"It was the only way I would have won." Anna responded. Blairis just sighed.

"Looks like we need Thor, or maybe Sif. Yeah, I think Sif will do perfectly." He called out to a passing servant and ordered him to grab Sif. Blairis smiled devilishly, and Anna felt a trickle of trepidation. Anna sat down on the sandy ground and chugged water from the pitcher she had brought with her. Moments later, Sif entered the pavilion looking grumpy, as usual.

"Good! Now, Sif, you will fight Anna in hand-to-hand combat. No weapons, or magic. Alright-y then! Let's begin!" Blairis chirped. He dragged Loki over to the edge of the pavilion. Sif smiled slyly at Anna and took a fighting stance. Anna crouched down as well. She knew nothing of Sif's fighting style, which meant improvisation. Anna braced herself and waited. She saw Sif tense and Anna knew that Sif was going to lunge at her. Sif moved just as Anna predicted, lunging with a jumping front kick at her head. Anna ducked and spun to sweep Sif off of her one standing foot. Sif fell, but rolled back and used her momentum to jump back up. Anna ran at Sif and jabbed at her stomach, which Sif blocked expertly and she grabbed Anna's hand and twisted it at an awkward angle. Anna spun carefully, for she didn't want to accidentally break her arm. Sif kicked Anna in the back, and Anna fell forward with a gasp. She hit the ground hard on her stomach and tried to catch her breath.

Sif stomped on Anna's exposed back and pain shot up Anna's spine. _Move. I have to move!_ She thought to herself. Sif slammed her foot down again, and before she could step again, Anna rolled away. She crouched and glared at Sif. Sif scowled and rushed Anna. Anna twisted and held herself up with her hands, thrusting her feet out to meet Sif. Sif was moving to fast to avoid Anna's feet and she slammed into them. Anna screamed when the force of Sif's body slammed into her feet, pushing her back several feet and burying her hands into the ground. Sif groaned and struggled to her feet. Anna moaned as well, and she shook her tingling arms. She panted and opened her mouth to apologize to Sif, but instead she was punched right in the face.

Anna lurched back and lost her balance, falling roughly on the ground.

"What the-" She began, only to be interrupted with Sif's foot rushing at her head. She squirmed away and jumped to her feet. She tried to reason with Sif, and she could faintly hear Blairis laughing and Loki's deep tones. Sif lunged at Anna and jabbed at her stomach. Anna choked and defensively curled in on herself. She felt Sif grab her head and push down at a knee coming at her face. Anna could do nothing to protect herself or escape, so she just braced for the hard impact. Blood spurted out of Anna's nose when Sif's knee slammed into it. Sif took advantage of Anna's dazed state and twisted Anna's arm behind her back, so that if Anna moved her arm would break. Anna waited for Sif to proudly decree her victory and set her free, but instead she felt a shattering pain in her arm.

Anna screamed and felt her arm fall limp at her side, then felt no more from said arm. Anna looked down to see her arm misshapen and bone protruding from her skin. Anna blinked, the pain dulling her senses. Fury overtook her. How _dare_ Sif do this. How _dare _she break her arm, only because her pride was hurt. Anna screamed in fury. Red blocked out her vision, but her eyes did not awaken. Anna could feel their tempting power, but refused to accept it. Instead, she reached down deep in herself and yanked another pulse of power. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Her entire body throbbed. She gritted her teeth and yanked again. She knew that that tiny pulse of power was her concealed Asgardian abilities. Dark tendrils began to spread from Anna's skin. A dark energy condensed around her. Light seemed to be sucked out of the arena as Anna yanked a final time. The throbbing dulled to a slight ache, and Anna felt hot anger flowing through her veins. Her senses were enhanced, and she could feel newfound strength in her limbs. Her arm no longer hurt, and she could hear the bones popping back into place and feel the muscle stitching itself back together. Anna glared up at Sif who stood horrified at the opposite side of the arena.

"Well done Anna, I must say-" Blairis froze when Anna's icy fury washed over him. The temperature decreased and dark clouds formed overhead, turning a beautiful summer day to a dark and stormy one. Anna panted, trying to block out the anger and hurt. Her muscles tensed, and she saw a memory flicker in and out of her vision. She pushed it back and focused on Sif. Sif, the one who had dared to hurt _her._ How dare _she, _a lowly Asgardian warrior try to fight Anna's powerful might. It was like a pesky insect flying towards a hurricane, hoping to defeat it. Anna stood up so fast that her movement was only a blur. Anna glared at Sif, and then Blairis. _He _had hurt Loki. _He_ had dared to challenge her. Ice began to form on the display tables, the shine of the weapons dulled by a sheen coating of ice. More dark energy pulsed and throbbed around Anna. A part of her tried to push down her anger, but that small part was being overcome by the wrath of the _Bölvaðir fordómum._ She could vaguely hear Loki attempting to speak to her and calm her, but the sound of hot blood rushing through her overshadowed his voice.

Anna noticed Sif take a slow step back, and her head jerked back to Sif. She cocked her head, as if wondering why the insignificant creature, who had once thought herself to be the better of Anna, showed her fear now. The world moved slowly, every detail sharp. Anna could see the ice particles languidly crystallizing on the display tables. She took a step at Sif, and the ground shook with the force of her foot tapping the ground. All of the power that had once been held into a tight little ball inside of Anna was relishing in its freedom. Anna could not control her strength, and every little movement was enough to shake all of Asgard.

Anna threw her head back and cackled in excitement. She rejoiced in her strength. She looked back at Sif and her mouth twisted into a mangled smile.

_"So you want to play, little bird. Then let's PLAY!"_

Anna sprinted at Sif, and stopped right infront of her, not even a second later. Sif fell back at the strength of Anna, and scramled as far back as she could go. Tears streamed down her face, and Anna felt gleeful pleasure in her reaction.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" A voice boomed. Anna twisted towards the sound and saw Thor with his hammer spinning beside him. To a normal eye, it would be whirling at an incomprehensible speed, but to Anna, it was spinning at an agonizingly slow pace. Thor hurled the hammer at Anna. She sighed and lazily avoided the hammer. She reached out and grasped the handle. It stopped in midair, and she almost dropped it, for it was so heavy. Anna heaved and the hammer rose. Thor looked at her in a mixture of awe and terror. She vaguely recalled him telling her of how only he could lift the hammer.

_"So Thor isn't the only strong one here. How do you like your hammer? I'm sure it's quite smashing!" _Anna giggled and threw the hammer back at Thor, whose eyes were wide in horror. He could not avoid the blow, and Anna watched as his faithful companion smashed into him.


	10. Chapter 10

**BONJOUR! Chap 10, woo! Sorry for not uploading as fast, but school is back on and it'll be harder to update as fast as I would like. Soon, more of the Avengers will be joining, so stay tuned! As always, thanks for reading, and please review! Please! I would love to hear back from y'all!**

CHAPTER 10

Loki was slowly inching away from Blairis while they watched Anna and Sif fight. Blairis had always made him feel uncomfortable, especially with his romantic advances. Blairis had attached himself to Loki after they met, claiming they were meant to be. Loki stepped forward to help Anna when she fell beneath Sif's foot, but Blairis held him back.

"Let me go! She needs help!" Loki demanded, but Blairis tightened his grip on Loki's arm.

"She needs to do this on her own. It's the only way." He said, surprisingly serious. Loki forced himself to watch the fight, which Anna was losing. He fought against Blairis's hold when Sif broke Anna's arm.

"She's gone too far!" Loki yelled. Blairis just stared pensively at the pair. Loki shivered. The air had grown several degrees colder, and the temperature was still dropping. Goosebumps spread across his arms. He shivered, but not from the cold. He knew something was about to happen. The wind blew hard and bit at any exposed skin. Blairis yelled something at Anna, but he froze mid sentence. Loki looked at him in confusion, and then at Anna. He paled. The look of fury on her face… it chilled Loki to the bone. He had to stop her, before she did something she would regret. He yelled at her, but the wind ate his words. Anna's movements were a blur. She moved to fast for even Loki to see. Sif twitched, and Loki knew that it was over. Anna jerked towards the movement, and a raspy voice uttered chilling words. A flash of red and black was all that could be seen, and then Sif was pressed against the wall sobbing and pleading. Anna just laughed.

Loki heard Thor's voice, and he turned to face his foster brother.

"Thor! Stop! You can't reason with her!" Loki called desperately. Thor just ignored him and heaved his hammer up. Anna twisted around, and a devilish smile lit her face. Red energy was barely concealed behind her eyes, and a dark aura crackled around her. Loki could only watch in horror as Thor threw his Mjolnir at Anna. All of the joints in Loki's body stiffened when Anna caught the hammer.

"That's not…possible…" He muttered. His eyes widened and he gasped for breath. The air around him shuddered when the hammer whipped past him. He heard his brother's _oof_ of pain, and then the crash of stone breaking.

Anna could barely contain her glee. Pure hot power rushed through her entire body, lighting the world in ways she never dreamed. She could see the dust particles floating in the air as the wall behind Thor crumbled. The world was moving in slow motion, everyone else's movements were sluggish. A voice muttered in the back of her mind: _destroy. Kill. DESTROY!_

What remained of Anna Gray, the human was pushing back the brunt of the uncontrollable power. Slowly, that hold was disintegrating, and soon the entirety of her repressed strength would come pouring out. Flashes of memory flitted across her vision. Sights of rocky land and a dark cave, pain. So much pain. Why did she have to remember? She didn't want to remember the pain. No. No. NO!

Anna growled and leapt at Thor, who was slowly pulling him away from the debris and rubble. The ground beneath Anna's feet crumbled and collapsed. A vision overtook her vision, and Anna snarled, dropping to the ground mid-flight. She crashed into the earth, shaking the arena.

_"We need to do more experiments! She's the only one left!"_

_ "We can't! It failed! We should just put her down."_

No, she didn't want to die. Anna couldn't tell the difference between reality and memory anymore. She twisted in confusion, looking for a sign telling what was real.

_"She's out of control!"_

_ "We can still conduct more research! She's out last chance!" _

Anna screamed, a feral sound. It reminded Loki of the wailing of a despairing animal with no hope.

"Blairis! You must do something! What do we do?" Loki screamed. Blairis just stood rooted in place shaking like a leaf in the wind. Loki scrambled to his feet and slapped Blairis. Blairis caught Loki's arm instinctively. Loki attempted to jerk his arm free, but to no avail.

"Look. She's remembering." Blairis muttered quietly. He had sweat dripping down his forehead and trickling down his neck. He shook himself and let go of Loki. Anna was standing in the middle of the arena, tears pooling in her wide eyes. Loki took a step forward, then stopped. Anna was muttering in a language he did not recognize.

_"Nihil. Nihil vadam, ne moreretur. CAESUM!" _The ground shook, and Anna fell to her knees, her blank eyes searching the sky.

_She was just a kid when they took her. They found out about the voice. How did they know what was being whispered in her ear? Maybe they can help…_

_ A little girl with white hair and eyes the color of dried blood cried for her mother, who was being yanked away from her. The men held her tight. The girl was lifted onto one of the men's shoulders. She squirmed and cried for her family. Her cries were silenced when the man unsheathed his golden sword. The man, who was clad in shining golden armor, raised his sword high. The girl screamed as the blade cut threw her father. Red splattered on the girl's face, and a high-pitched whine echoed from her mouth. She watched in terror as the golden man cut down her older brother. Her mother was screaming curses at the man with her silver hair whipping around her shaking head. The girl was silent, just like her family._

_ Time sped up. Decades went by of only pain and torture. The girl only knew how long she'd been there because on one day a year the red cloaks would stop the torture as a birthday present. The girl grew up in a dark and dank cell. The soot and grime turned her once shining white-silver hair to a black matt of grease. All hope had fled the girl, and she sat on the floor lifeless. The men came for her and took her to the Room. The men in red cloaks would poke and stab at her for hours, forcing her to undergo various tortures. That was when the girl showed signs of life. Her screams would rip out of her, and she would cry for death. Each day was the same. They asked questions about magic and eyes. _

_ Centuries passed. The girl had grown into a teenager, and her hair was white once more. The men had brought her to a bathhouse, where she had dressed and bathed for the first time in months. The girl was expressionless. She had completely given up on rescue and the mercy of death. The voice pleading for destruction was louder now, and the red cloaks were happy. They said she was close to "awakening". While she was being escorted through the dark halls of the caves, screams echoed through the tunnels. The girl ignored them, assuming that the red cloaks found another victim. She was wrong. A red cloak emerged from the hallway across from the girl. His golden tunic was streaked with blood, and he screamed about a rebellion. He grabbed the girl and dragged her through a new part of the tunnels. The guards had fled, leaving the girl alone with the red cloak. _

_ "You are the last, we _must_ protect you." He mumbled. The girl just followed him obediently. She had learned to follow the red cloaks, or else she would be punished. The red cloak burst through a door. The girl looked around curiously. She noticed a platform with many mysterious symbols etched into it. _

_ "Lay down. We don't have much time!" The red cloak commanded. The girl did as he said. The red cloak began to chant strange words, and suddenly the girl couldn't move. There were no straps or binds, and yet the girl was restrained against the platform. The girl began to feel a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers and toes. The sensation spread across her entire body, and was soon replaced by throbbing pain. She screamed, but the red cloak kept chanting. The girl's head began to itch, and her hair slowly changed from silver to black. The black spread from the roots of her hair down to the strands at her back. By the time the process had finished, the girl had stopped screaming, even though the pain continued. The man stopped chanting._

_ "There. It's done. You will be delivered to Midgard, and you will have no memory of this place." _

_ "LET US IN! GIVE US THE DEVIL-CHILD!" A muffled voice said through the thick door. The man looked at the door with worry, but he ignored the command. "Listen to me, when you awaken, look for Kayne. He will explain." The man turned and began to chant once more, but in a different language than before. A rainbow colored circle of light surrounded the girl. _

_ She woke up in a van. What was she doing here? Wasn't she…right. A new foster home. She gazed out the tinted window and read the sign. _Welcome to Desert Falls.

Anna gasped and fell limp on the ground. She heard Loki calling at her, and felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tight. She could hear strange whining and crying noises, which she realized were coming from her. Her vision was blurred from tears, and her nose was congested and runny. Thunder boomed overhead, and the sky opened. Rain fell gently down onto Asgard. Loki muttered in Anna's ear, telling her it was all going to be okay. The couple held each other in the rain until Anna had calmed down. She rose and glanced at Sif, who had finally stopped cowering. Anna only felt a small ping of guilt for what she had done to Sif, but Sif had provoked her.

"So you've remembered?" Blairis asked.

"Yes," Anna replied. "I remember everything."

"I'm so sorry, Thor. I didn't mean to-"

"No worries, Anna. No one was injured, that's all that matters." Thor smiled at Anna, who had been apologizing over and over again. Thor had looked pensive ever since he interfered with Anna and Sif's brawl. He had one hand resting protectively on Mjolnir, but nobody was mentioning how Anna had been able to lift it. Anna gave him a hesitant smile, and looked up at Loki, who was sitting right next to her on the couch in their room. He squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Go ahead and tell us. You have nothing to fear." Blairis said. He was leaning against the wall, checking his nails once again. His hands still trembled slightly at the memory of Anna's glare, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Anna recalled her imprisonment with the red cloaks. Loki's hand clenched tightly around hers when she described the tortures they had put her through. Thor was pensive throughout the entirety of her tale. When she described the red cloaks, he paled and worry flashed across his face.

"God…Anna." Loki murmured when she finished. Anna just looked away from him. She didn't want to look weak in his eyes. She didn't need his protection. She could fight all on her own, and she didn't need to be a burden.

"These red cloaks you speak of…I will have to speak with my father." Thor rose abruptly and quickly left.

"Now that we understand what happened, we can create a training regiment! You were close to awakening when you arrived on Midgard, which means that you can attain control easier than I thought." Blairis chirped. Anna gave him a small smile, and he smirked.

"I do have other matters to attend to, so _au revoir, mes amis_." Blairis blew a kiss at Loki and then he too departed. Anna and Loki were silent for a moment.

"Anna…what you went through-" He began.

"It doesn't make me weak." Anna interrupted. She hated the thought of looking like a helpless damsel in distress to Loki. Loki looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Weak? No. Anna, it makes you the strongest person I've ever known." Anna glanced at him. Strong? She wasn't strong. "For a thousand years, a _thousand_, you underwent incomprehensible pain and torture. I can't imagine-" Loki's voice broke.

"I couldn't save my family. I couldn't escape! I was useless and so far I've only been a burden!" Anna rose and started for the bathroom door, but stopped when Loki grabbed her arm.

"Burden? You have been the opposite of a burden, my darling. The feats you have accomplished…it astounds me. I tried, and failed, to conquer Midgard when I found out I was adopted and denied my rightful throne, but you could conquer the Nine Realms for what we have done to you. Plus the fact that someone as beautiful wonderful as you could…" Loki let go of her arm and looked away.

He cleared his throat, "What I am failing at saying is, that I am unworthy of you." Anna's mouth slipped open. Loki thought he was _unworthy_? She was the unworthy one in the relationship. Loki had put up with her for weeks, and he thought he was unworthy.

"Loki, you are the best thing that has happened in my crummy life. I would have been lost- or even dead, without you." Anna said quietly. Memory of the cliffs and the Bifrost flew across her mind. She felt heat rush to her face and knew she was blushing as red as the setting sun outside the windows. She slowly approached Loki. He turned to face her and his face broke into a wide grin.

"You'll be the death of me." He muttered. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Their lips crashed together. Anna leaned up onto her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, if that was possible. They kissed for what felt like forever, and Anna couldn't help but smile. They pulled apart, but only inches, so that their noses touched. The couple both had goofy smiles on their faces.

Anna's scalp began to itch, but she ignored it, not wanting to ruin the moment. The itching grew and became increasingly bothersome, so much so, that Anna had to reluctantly step away from Loki and attempt to satisfy the itch. Loki looked at her head and gasped.

"What...what is it?" Anna questioned. The itching spread all across her scalp, and then turned to a slight tingle.

"Your hair…it's white!" He exclaimed.

"What!" Anna ran into the bathroom and her eyes widened when she gazed into the mirror. Her hair had changed from its jet-black to a silver white color, just like before arriving to Midgard. The tips of her hair were in mid transition. Some of the strands were still black, but slowly they grew lighter and changed to ivory.

"What the hell…" She whispered. Loki chuckled and ran his fingers through the ivory strands.

"I like it." He said simply.

"It must've changed because I remember everything, so the red cloaks spell has worn off." Anna stated. Loki just grunted and grasped Anna into a big hug.

"Matters not. I love you anyway." Anna looked up at him sharply. Love?

"I mean it. I. Love. You. Anna. Gray." He grinned smugly. Anna tried to bite back her grin, but failed. She beamed up at Loki. Anna slid up to her tippy-toes and pressed gave Loki a quick kiss.

"I think I may be in love with you too, Loki." She smirked. Loki leaned down and kissed her with a desperate passion.

"Is it done?"

"N-no, mi'lord." The man trembled and cringed when he saw his master's fist clench.

"One simple task…and you failed. At least tell me you saw something?"

"Y-yes, mi'l-lord." The man stuttered. His master mumbled something and the man felt his master's presence in his mind. Images of a girl with red eyes and black hair filled the man's vision.

"Hmm… She's more powerful than I thought. No matter…we shall continue as planned." The man shifted in his throne, his voice echoing through the dim empty chamber.

"I-I'm free to g-go, mi'lord?" The servant said timidly.

"Hmm. Yes."

"T-thank y-you!" The servant bowed and turned around to leave the room. He was halfway to the door when he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He twisted his arms awkwardly to see what was causing the pain, and felt a cool metal hilt jutting out of his back.

"M-mi'l-lord?" He choked. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his red blood pooling around his corpse.

"You failed. That can not go unpunished." The man rose from his throne and stretched.

"It seems I must take matters into my own hands."


End file.
